Petit serpent deviendra lion
by Snapou Black
Summary: Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. Du haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traître à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ?
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez du voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : J'avais prévue de ne jamais la mettre, car elle serait perdue au milieu de toutes mes conneries illisibles ; mais j'ai décidé _[et pour une fois je me suis décidée à m'obéir]_ d'y faire un peu de tris... c'était vraiment trop le bordel.

**Divers**: Nadà (c'est fou ce que j'aime ce mot :o

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

Monsieur Nott n'avait jamais su aimer quiconque, il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion non plus. Enfin, tout ceci était valable jusqu'à la naissance de son fils : Theodore. Sitôt avait-il vu le nouveau né, sitôt l'avait-il prit dans ses bras, sitôt l'avait-il contemplé… qu'il avait su qu'il l'aimait. C'était un sentiment étrange que l'amour, étrange et indéfinissable.

Le nouveau père était déjà en état d'imaginer ce bambin de quelques heures devenir grand. En quelques secondes à peine, Theodore venait de prendre sept années de plus. Il était devenu un petit brun, assis sur son premier balai, cheveux au vent et sourire aux lèvres. Puis, un petit brun qui sautait sur leur lit, à Amy et lui, le matin de Noël. Le même garnement avec sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard entre les doigts. Un adolescent vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire de l'école de magie, un serpent sur son torse fièrement bombé. La coupe de Quidditch dans une main, l'autre tenait une jolie jeune fille par la hanche. L'avenir de ce bébé était tout tracé… et il était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses. Car tout parent espère ceci pour son enfant.

Or, les années avaient finies par s'égrainer lentement aux yeux de l'adulte, bien trop lentement. Il avait perdu son épouse et faillit perdre, le même jour, Theodore. Par la suite, Théophile Nott avait été contraint de remettre en questions ses projets futurs en ce qui concernait son fils. Le vertige avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et lui avait joué un mauvais tour en s'accaparant de Theodore ; lequel ne faisait aucun effort pour tenter de vaincre cette peur. A la place, il gardait le nez dans ses bouquins, jouait aux échecs et toutes autres activités anormales pour un enfant de son âge.

N'était-il pas censé rêver de gloire et de succès. Rêver de devenir ministre de la Magie, joueur de Quidditch professionnel ou éleveur de dragons ? Rêver de l'impossible et de l'irréel. Alors pourquoi Theodore ne rêvait-il que d'une chose : empêcher les braquages pour qu'aucuns autres enfants n'aient jamais à perdre, à son tour, sa mère dans ce genre d'affaire. Ceci était tout aussi impossible mais, pour Théophile, ce n'était pas de l'âge de Theodore.

Mais ce matin-là, Théophile Nott avait décidé de mettre sa rancœur de côté. Aujourd'hui serait un grand jour pour son fils, pourtant plus si merveilleux qu'à sa naissance. Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu sa première rentrée à Poudlard, la plus important aussi : celle là même qui l'enverrait à Serpentard. Celle qui saurait redorer son blason, si ternie aux yeux de son père. Sauf que Theodore était bien loin d'éprouver la même excitation, le même sentiment d'euphorie que l'adulte. Le garçon venait de sauter dans ses chaussons et se précipitait jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, mais c'était principalement dû à un « héritage familial » qu'à autre chose. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux couleur corbeaux. Sa peau blafarde n'en ressortait que plus. L'amour que l'enfant portait pour les vêtements sombres ne faisait, qu'un peu plus encore, ressortir sa pâleur. Pour finir, l'unique fils Nott avait une silhouette toute en longueur une démarche nonchalante qui avait l'art et la manière de faire détourner le regard de son père, qui aurait souhaité avoir un fils aussi parfait que le jeune Draco Malfoy. Theodore avait aussi un visage assez mince, mais qui pouvait s'assortir à une tête de lapin… quelques uns avaient déjà osé faire la remarque et il les avait laissé dire. Ca n'avait d'importance que s'il en donnait, mieux valait éviter de s'attarder sur de pareils incapables.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la pièce, il snoba avec talent le regard noir de son père. Le jeune garçon ne tenta, par contre, pas de masquer son sourire amusé… fier d'avoir ainsi remis son père à sa place. Si jeune et déjà si insolent. L'adulte regardait par-dessus son journal, son fils prendre place en face de lui. Lequel fils n'avait pas encore daigné lui adresser une quelconque parole, pas même un bonjour.

- N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose, demanda calmement Théophile. Par hasard ?

- Non, pas à ma connaissance, répliqua effrontément l'enfant. Oooh. Au temps pour moi, père. Bonjours, avez-vous bien dormi ?

Le regard que lui adressait l'adulte n'en fût que plus noir encore alors qu'un large sourire moqueur fleurissait du côté de l'enfant. Une telle attitude n'était pas escomptée d'un futur Serpentard… tel était plutôt le comportement insolent et anticonformiste d'un…

- Gryffondor, souffla Théophile en grimaçant. Gryffondor.

- Vous vous prenez pour le choixpeau à présent, père ? Ricana la progéniture Nott. Ca a le mérite d'être original.

Le regard assassin qu'il reçu parla pour son père sans demander son reste, le futur écolier lâcha la nourriture qu'il avait entre les mains et prit immédiatement la fuite en direction de la salle de bain. Les limites autorisées venaient d'être très largement dépassées mais il ne regrettait rien. Des années durant, il avait tenté de faire des efforts pour plaire à cet homme… mais toujours cela s'était soldé par de cuisants échecs.

Enfermés à double tour, Theodore s'autorisa à laisser vagabonder ses idées loin des tracas de sa vie au manoir. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait parfaitement comprit à quoi avait songé son père. A présent, de nouvelles questions lui chatouillaient les neurones.

Que se passerait-il pour lui s'il venait à finir là-bas ? Les autres élèves seraient-ils capable de l'accepter, malgré son nom et à qui il pouvait être rattaché ? Et son père, qu'en dirait-il ? En tous les cas, il était plus qu'intrigué quand à la réponse. Avait-il ou non sa place parmi les lions ? Le brun se regarda dans la glace pendant de longues minutes. Ce garçon trop grand, un peu maigrichon et mal peigné… ce garçon-là avait-il une place qui l'attendait au milieu des rouges et or ? La réponse… ce soir.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1_ (remarque complètement inutile de Snapou)_

J'espère que ça ne vous déçois pas trop.

A bientôt _(si si je vous _**promet**_ que ça sera à bientôt ! Promis _**ju-ré**_ !)_


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez du voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : J'avais prévue de ne jamais la mettre, car elle serait perdue au milieu de toutes mes conneries illisibles ; mais j'ai décidé _[et pour une fois je me suis décidée à m'obéir]_ d'y faire un peu de tris... c'était vraiment trop le bordel.

**Divers**: Nadà (c'est fou ce que j'aime ce mot :o

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

- Je pense donc je suis, marmonna une fillette de onze ans environs et aux cheveux touffus. Je pense donc je suis ; je…  
- Remarque intéressante, sourit Theodore pour l'aborder. Mais si je suis… est-ce que je pense forcément ?

La fille regarda le garçonnet interloquée. Elle qui avait cru que tout le monde se passerait aisément de sa présence, ou au mieux la prendrait pour une folle à marmonner pareilles réflexions… qui ne devaient pas valoir deux noises, tout au plus. Voilà qu'un garçon, qui devait être aussi jeune qu'elle à peu de chose près, lui répondait… en choisissant, sans le savoir, les mots qu'avait son père.

Ils bavardèrent tous les deux, aussi simplement et amicalement que pouvait le faire des enfants de onze ans, innocents et insouciants. Les deux sorciers en herbe prirent place à bord de l'impressionnant train d'un rouge flamboyant qui lâchait d'épaisses volutes de fumées noires.

L'heure du départ n'allait plus tarder : les parents embrassaient une dernière fois leur progéniture ; criaient leurs dernières recommandations, voire parfois menaces ; puis quittaient le bord du quai et laissaient alors leur place à de nouvelles personnes. Tout recommençait alors : embrassades, recommandations, départ.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, s'excusa Theodore après s'être donné une tape sur la tête. Nott. Theodore… Nott.

La fille sourit en écoutant le sorcier parler. Elle en déduisit aussi, à tord, qu'il était dans la même galère qu'elle et découvrait ce monde pour la première fois. Theodore aussi la regardait, il ne la trouvait pas spécialement intéressante au contraire : elle était banale. La fillette semblait avoir le droit de passer inaperçue dans une foule, pas comme lui.

Le garçon la détailla alors de haut en bas, sans scrupules et sans gêne : on ne lui avait jamais rien « formellement interdit ». Il devait la dépasser d'une bonne demi-tête et ce malgré l'impressionnante tignasse qui osait encore réclamer l'appellation de « cheveux ». Ses dents de devant avaient tendance à être un peu trop imposante et son visage était rond… comme s'il avait été tracé avec un compas, au niveau du menton. De plus, elle semblait être un puits sans fond de science. Theodore se surprit d'ailleurs à se demander le nombre de livres dans lesquels ses yeux marron s'étaient égarés.

- Hermione Granger, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Theodore fronça les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire où il avait bien pu entendre ce nom. Il était certain qu'il n'était pas inconnu, s'il ne l'avait entendu alors l'avait-il lu quelque part. Oui mais où ? L'ignorer l'ennuyait profondément et l'impression désagréable de ne pas avoir de mémoire l'étouffait presque. Un éclair de génie le frappa de plein fouet, quand il se souvint s'être attardé, à maintes reprises, sur ce nom. Granger avait écrit un livre sur les potions… il en était certains. De même qu'il avait effectivement su entendre ce nom puisque son père lui avait parlé de cet homme.

- Granger, répéta le garçon pour la forme. Comme le fondateur de…  
- Non non, interrompit précipitamment Hermione, moins certaine à présent qu'il ne soit pas sorcier d'origine. Je suis d'ascendance moldu ; personne d'autre n'a de pouvoir dans ma famille.

Les yeux de Theodore s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Voilà que la première personne vers qui il se tournait et sympathisait était une née-moldu. Si Théophile l'apprenait, il serait définitivement mort. Pourtant il se rassura bien vite, lui irait à Serpentard et elle finirait ailleurs… ils ne seraient « amis » que le temps d'un trajet, après quoi il pourrait feindre ignorer ses origines. Theodore ne s'éloigna pas d'elle, le calcul qui avait été simple et rapide toujours en tête, il sourit à la petite touffe de cheveux.

- Enchanté Hermione, répondit-il simplement en prenant enfin place sur la banquette en face d'elle. Enchanté.

Enfin, le train cala, démarra puis prit de la vitesse. Theodore regardait Hermione dire au revoir à ses parents par de grands signes enjoués de la main. Quand à lui, il n'avait pas même daigné prendre la peine de se lever. Son père avait d'ores et déjà dû s'éclipser, puisqu'il ne saurait être fier de lui qu'une fois que Serpentard serait à sa porte.

- Tu as lu des choses sur Poudlard, demanda-t-il enfin, de sorte à briser le silence.  
- Pour sur, oui. Tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, répondit aussitôt Hermione, avec joie. Et j'ai hâte de savoir où je serais envoyée, pas toi ?  
- Bof, j'irais à Serpentard, marmonna Theodore sans entrain. Ou en tout cas… j'ai intérêt si je tiens à la vie.  
- Oh je… je vois. Mais… toi. Tu voudrais aller où ? Enchaina la fille, un peu gênée. Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre et…  
- Serdaigle, pour avoir des conversations intelligente ; Poufsouffle pour le plaisir de ne pas être à Serpentard, énuméra Theodore. Serpentard pour qu'il s'intéresse enfin à moi. Ou…

Theodore hésita un instant à poursuivre sur sa lancée. Certes, il y avait pensé le matin même. Par contre, penser pouvoir et vouloir finir à Gryffondor était une chose ; mais l'énoncer à voix haute en était une autre : cela ne faisait que renforcer sa volonté en elle-même. Que la rendre un peu plus réelle encore.

- Ou Gryffondor, pour emmerder mon père.

Son interlocutrice ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre. Le garçon semblait si perdu et ignorer ce qu'il souhaitait. Faire le bonheur, la joie de son père en étant envoyé à Serpentard ; ou alors poursuivre sur le chemin qu'il était en train de tracer, décevoir un peu plus encore Théophile et aller s'enterrer au beau milieu des lions.

Théodore préférait laisser cette décision entre les griffes inexistantes du choixpeau : l'item magique doté de la parole déciderait pour lui. Son avenir et sa survie étaient désormais entre les mots d'un bout de tissus… ça avait le mérite d'être original, tout comme son père.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2_ (encore une remarque complètement inutile)_

A bientôt 


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black _(quel humour dans mon pseudo xD)_

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez du voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Donc merci. Disons que j'ai hésité à continuer à la poster et faillis conseiller à l'unique lectrice d'aller voir sur kazeo. Mais bon puisque finalement y a plus de monde. Merci pour vos avis.

**Divers**: Et non la répartition n'est pas encore pour maintenant

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (supprimer les espaces)

* * *

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques dizaines de kilomètres déjà ; tous les sorciers en devenir étaient déjà en train de descendre dans un jolie vacarme. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe, Theodore attendait impatiemment qu'Hermione ne retrouve enfin son chapeau, pour qu'ils ne puissent enfin quitter le wagon.

Lorsque la née-moldu sortie enfin la tête de sa malle, c'était pour offrir un immense sourire à Theodore. Le garçon songea alors que les dents de lapin de la fillette étaient moins flagrantes que lorsqu'elle ne souriait pas bêtement. Il la regarda poser l'objet responsable de leur retard sur sa tête. Il se saisit ensuite de son poigné pour la tirer en vitesse sur le quai, de temps à autre, il jetait de petits regards furtifs par-dessus son épaule. Immanquablement, il tombait sur un sourire de la fille à la tignasse.

- Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi.

Jusqu'alors, Hermione s'était contentée de se laisser tirer à droite et à gauche. Pourtant, elle seule savait à quel point elle pouvait avoir en horreur ce genre de comportement. C'était elle la miss-je-sais-tout de son ancienne école, et personne n'avait jamais osé la trainer ainsi… peut être aussi parce que bon nombre l'évitaient soigneusement. C'est pourquoi elle préféra se taire, d'autant plus que ce monde n'était pas le sien, qu'elle ne connaissait rien sauf ce que l'on pouvait lire dans un livre et tous ceux qui l'entouraient été inconnus.

Toujours aux côtés d'Hermione, Theodore prit ensuite place dans une barque qui était censé les tirer jusque Poudlard. Une troisième place restait vacante et se fût une connaissance du garçon qui s'installa. Le fils Nott soupira, Blaise Zabini était bien la dernière personne avec qui il aura souhaité partager son unique trajet en barque… il était même l'unique personne qu'il aurait voulu voir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le garçon métis, mais son regard sournois qui rendait ses yeux marrons moins banals l'exaspérait et lui donner des envies de meurtres sur sa personne. De taille moyenne, le jeune Blaise avait toujours râlé auprès de Theodore quand ils se croisaient, jugeant inacceptable qu'il ne le regarde de haut. De la même manière que Theodore avait une attitude insolente pour son père, Zabini était d'un naturel nonchalant et pas prise de tête. Pour faire simple, beaucoup auraient osés considérer Théodore et Blaise comme semblables ; mais ils auraient eu tord. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient râlés, le premier aurait grimacé pour la forme mais au fond (vraiment très au fond) il l'aimait bien quand même, cet imbécile sur pattes.

- Salut Theo, sourit Blaise visiblement ravie de tomber sur lui. Comment ça va ?  
- Bien, eut pour seule réponse Theodore. Maintenant tais-toi Blaise.

Il détourna ensuite la tête du banc d'en face. Le lac et l'eau qui glissait sous leur barque semblaient soudainement d'un intérêt peu commun. Le second garçon soupira bien que cette réaction ne l'étonnait pas tant de la part de Theodore ; le fait d'avoir obtenu une réponse, aussi courte soit-elle, pouvait même être considéré comme un sacré exploit, c'était dire. Mais espérer qu'un Zabini, Blaise qui plus est, ne se taise et n'insiste pas pour faire causette… était comme affirmer que le Père Noël existait : ridicule.

Le temps commençait à être long aux yeux de Blaise, qui n'en pouvait plus de se silence. Le garçon, malgré la décision qu'il venait de prendre consistant à ne pas embêter plus que nécessaire son Nott favoris, ouvrit donc la bouche pour sortir une nouvelle ânerie.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? interrogea-t-il donc l'inconnue de la barque. Et d'où tu connais Grincheux ?

Ou peut être pas, finalement. Hermione avait comprit que les deux se connaissaient, puisque Blaise savait comment s'appeler Theodore. Sans faire de conclusions trop hâtives, elle pouvait conclure qu'il était lui aussi d'origine sorcière ; c'est pourquoi elle allait se contenter de donner son prénom. Et qu'avait donc les sorciers à faire références à des phrases ou personnages cultes de la télévision ; ils n'en avaient pourtant pas, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire.

- Je m'appelle Hermione ; et Theodore n'est pas grincheux… pour ce que j'en ai vu.

Blaise sourit à ce rajout même s'il doutait de ses dires. Le garçon était certain que la petite Hermione avait ajouté ces derniers mots pour ne pas le contredire, mais au moins avait-il obtenu la réponse à sa seconde question : ils avaient dû se rencontrer dans le Poudlard Express.

La barque s'arrêta enfin ; sans demander son reste Theodore descendit de l'embarcation et regarda Hermione, l'air d'attendre qu'elle ne fasse de même. La née-moldu se leva et le suivit, elle était ravie de voir qu'on l'acceptait déjà dans ce monde ; que par sa méconnaissance de la magie, elle n'était pas reléguée sur le côté.

Une vieille femme les attendaient en haut des escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter. L'immense chapeau qui trônait, aussi fièrement que celui de Hermione, lui donnait un air sévère, surtout lorsqu'il était associé à sa paire de lunettes. Sa cape verte sombre aurait laissé supposer les élèves qui avaient un minimum de connaissances sur Poudlard qu'elle était la directrice des Serpentard, ils auraient fait là une énorme erreur : la maison rivale était la bonne.

Ils durent attendre devant d'immenses portes en chêne, dans le silence d'après les ordres. Pourtant, à peine la porte fermée et le professeur parti, que les langues se déliaient. De nouvelles présentations se faisaient. Théodore tâchait de se faire le plus petit possible sitôt eut-il remarqué que Draco Malfoy, un imbécile qu'il avait faire semblant d'apprécier, était tout proche. Hermione, elle le regardait faire… intrigué.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, s'étonna une voix. Qui avons-nous là ? Theodore Nott.

Le fameux Theodore gémit et se redressa afin de dominer de toute sa hauteur l'enquiquineur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux… Malfoy ? répondit-il aussi sèchement qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _3 (j'compte vous le faire à chaque fois, z'êtes prévenus)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)  
_

A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez du voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Cette partie I est officiellement achevée ; le point final de "Petit Serpent deviendra lion" mit dans l'après-midi. Début de la partie II en cours d'écriture (_déjà_) avec pour titre (_provisoire dans doute_) "Le petit carnet"

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Draco Malfoy était de taille moyenne, mais plus petit que Blaise. S'il fallait comparer, Theodore aurait avec plaisir lié la taille de Draco avec celle de Hermione, bien qu'il aurait sans doute éprouvé quelques remords par la suite : il avait beau ne pas connaitre la fille plus que nécessaire, elle ne méritait sans doute pas pareille comparaison. Ses yeux gris étaient horrible car sans couleur ni vie, selon Theodore qui manquait probablement d'objectivité. Son visage triangulaire donnait d'ailleurs envie au brun de l'encastrer dans un jeu pour enfant, afin de vérifier ou non si elle la tête enflée de l'imbécile aux cheveux blancs y entrait. Le nez en pointe qu'il osait porter au milieu de son triangle donnait envie à Theodore de le saisir par l'arrête… et ensuite le tirer comme un toutou en laisse. La démarche droite, légèrement snob, qu'il avait ne faisait que creuser un peu plus encore le fossé qui les opposaient.

- Voyez-vous ça, fit remarquer à voix haute le blond. Nott a une amie.  
- Draco, j't'en pris, soupira Theodore après l'avoir affligé de son regard le plus méprisant possible. Ne te montre pas plus bête que tu n'ais.

Les élèves commençaient à s'approcher du duo de futurs Serpentard, curieux de voir comment aller se poursuivre les évènements. Au lieu d'essayer d'améliorer les choses, de calmer et apaiser la tension ambiante, les nouveaux élèves semblaient vouloir que leur rixe ne tourne au vinaigre.

A croire qu'une bonne étoile était avec eux ; Minerva Mcgonagall, tel était le nom de la sorcière qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt, arriva et leur demanda de la suivre bien calmement. Son regard s'était arrêté quelques secondes sur une tête brune qui faisait face à une tête blonde. La femme, plus toute jeune, soupira d'exaspération. Lucius Malfoy et Théophile Nott n'avaient pas eu le loisir de se côtoyer durant leurs années d'études, de trop nombreuses années les séparant, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : leur entente aurait été parfaite, au contraire de leur version miniature.

Toutes les têtes se penchaient vers l'arrière pour contempler le célèbre plafond magique ; Theodore remarqua qu'Hermione avait ouvert la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt et afficher un air penaud. Sans la connaitre depuis des lustres, le garçon aux cheveux noirs su en déduire qu'elle allait parler pour expliquer quelque chose qu'elle avait lu, dans un sens ce n'était pas difficile à deviner étant donné qu'elle avait passé son temps à ça durant le voyage.

Arrivés au bout de l'allée et au centre de l'attention de tous, les futurs répartis se regroupèrent en un troupeau serrés. Encore un peu et certaines mauvaises langues auraient osés les comparer à un troupeau de moutons. Enfin, le moment que tous attendaient avec impatience, parfois depuis des années, arriva.

- Hannah Abbot.

Une boule commença à naître au creux de l'estomac de Theodore, il se nouait, se tordait dans tous les sens. La tension montait, la peur commençait à naitre et les questions qu'il avait su mettre de côté… revenaient au galop. Il trouvait cela horrible et plus les élèves partaient rejoindre leur maison, plus ce sentiment se faisait plus fort.

Lorsqu'Hermione quitta ses côtés, il ne se trouva qu'un peu plus mal encore. Elle au moins, avait eu la décence de se taire, pas comme Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de commenter tout ce qu'il voyait ou entendait. Le nom de la maison qu'allait rejoindre la fille à la tignasse brune le figea ; tout mais pas ça, il avait forcément mal entendu, ou alors ce stupide choixpeau avait fait une blague de mauvais goûts aux élèves et aux professeurs.

- Bah mon vieux, souffla Blaise. Je pense que tu ne risques pas de lui reparler avant un bout de temps à ta belle.

Le métis regardait de biais son ami (à sens unique). Il attendait vainement une réaction de sa part mais rien ne vint, à son plus grand désarroi. Tenait-il donc tant que cela à avoir encore l'autorisation de lui parler, ou alors avait-il espéré qu'elle n'aille ailleurs ? Serpentard... par exemple.

Des quatre maisons qui s'offraient à elle, il avait fallu que le choixpeau ne l'envoi dans la pire. Dans la maison qui la rendait, automatiquement, ennemie de n'importe quels Serpentard qui avaient un tant soit peu de respect envers eux-mêmes, leur "patrie" et leur famille bien souvent.

Theodore semblait ne plus être aussi inquiet qu'avant le départ d'Hermione. L'envoie de la fillette chez les lions, la maison de Godric Gryffondor... la maison du "courage" l'avait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Lui, le futur Serpentard, le futur étudiant dans la maison, si méprisée, de Salazar Serpentard... dans la maison où la lâcheté était une qualité recherchée.

La née-moldu Gryffondor et le sang-pur Serpentard ; cela risquait de faire un carton dans les librairies, si pareilles histoires était un jour écrite. Un rictus amusé naquit alors sur son visage fin, le premier depuis belle lurette. La née-moldu pourrait rester Hermione, mais histoire de rendre Malfoy un peu plus risible encore... peut-être pourrait-il le caser avec la lionne. Non. Aussi Gryffondor qu'elle était à présent, il n'avait le droit de lui infliger pareille épreuve.

- Theodore Nott.

Pas réellement déjà reconnecté, le brun se dirigea vers le tabouret où de nombreux élèves avaient déjà prit place un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le professeur Mcgonagall lui posa l'item parlant, légèrement miteux, sur la tête et la grande salle dans son ensemble disparut de sa vision.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _4 (j'vous l'avais dis)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Ah oui aussi : pour ceux qui lisent Harry Potter 6 : actuellement au cinéma = la suite ne tardera plus_  
_

A bientôt (_demain probablement_)

Snap" B


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez du voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Cette partie I est officiellement achevée ; le point final de "Petit Serpent deviendra lion" mit dans l'après-midi. Début de la partie II en cours d'écriture (_déjà_) avec pour titre (_provisoire dans doute_) "Le petit carnet" ;

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Une envie de faire ses preuves, constata aussitôt le chapeau. De la ruse et du caractère...  
- Ouai j'ai compris, marmonna Theodore. Envoyez-moi à Serpentard et n'en parlons plus.

A présent, l'idée de rejoindre les troupes des serpents ne semblaient plus être au goût du jour. Ravir son père, lui faire plaisir semblait être une raison si futile pour aller dans cette maison, que l'idée ne tentait plus du tout Theodore.

Après tout, à Serpentard ou ailleurs... son père ne serait quand même pas satisfait de la personne qu'il était. Eternel insatisfait qu'il était. Théophile était seulement en mesure de remarquer les qualités dont était dépourvu son fils, pour ensuite voir les défauts qu'il avait en lui. Comme s'il n'était qu'un tas de défaut, avec aucunes qualités dans le lot. Quitte à le décevoir, pourquoi le faire à moitié ?

- Serpentard ? Répéta le chapeau. Non. Je vois beaucoup trop de courage pour un Serpentard.  
- Du courage ? Je ne pense pas… non. Vous devez faire erreur. Ca arrive vous savez, lorsque l'on commence à prendre de l'âge… et puis l'erreur est humaine, mais je sens que ça ne ferais pas l'affaire dans votre situation.

Theodore s'insultait mentalement d'imbécile. A se montrer aussi idiot et peu à son avantage, il risquait fort de bel et bien finir dans cette satané maison. Vert et argent. Comme si lui pouvait porter du vert ! Ca ne lui allait pas du tout. Parce que le rouge lui allait-mieux peut être ? Non, pas réellement. Seul le noir lui allait, à ses yeux, mais les capes réglementaires de Poudlard étaient de cette couleur, seul le blason correspondant à sa maison ne le serait pas.

- Je vois aussi l'envie de contredire ton père ; de ne pas entrer dans le moule familial… marmonna le choixpeau. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, sauf que c'était un Black et non pas un Nott.

Génial, songea amèrement le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'étrange personnage ne se mette à se remémorer d'anciennes répartitions, comme s'il pouvait y passer la journée. L'emploi du chapeau devait être encore mieux que celui du Père-Noël. Ils travaillaient tout aussi peu l'un l'autre, mais le premier avait au moins l'avantage de rester bien au chaud dans la grande salle… et non de faire le tour du monde en une nuit (comme si c'était possible)

- Et puis, je vois que tu as un caractère bien trempé, que tu n'aimes pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds, ricana le choixpeau. Qu'il s'agisse d'un camarade ou même de ton père. Je pense ne pas avoir à regretter mon choix en t'envoyant à...  
- Serpentard, marmonna Theodore.  
- Gryffondor ! Cria joyeusement l'autre.

Les applaudissements polis qui avaient déjà commencé à se faire à la table des serpents s'arrêtèrent net. Il s'agissait pourtant de Theodore Nott, non ? C'était ce qu'avait dit leur professeur de métamorphose. Il était on ne peut plus normal, donc, qu'il ne les rejoigne... eux, et non pas les Gryffondor. Ceux-là même se faisaient une réflexion semblable. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers deux rouquins, identiques en tout points, comme s'ils étaient responsables de ce phénomène.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva Mcgonagall et Severus Rogue fixaient avec attention leur directeur à la longue barbe blanche. Il allait dire quelque chose ? Aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait comment s'étaient terminées les choses lorsqu'un enfant au sang de Serpentard avait été envoyé à Gryffondor : l'affaire "Sirius Black" restait dans leurs esprits à tous.

Pourtant, le choixpeau avait tranché et ne se trompait jamais. On retira donc l'objet de la tête du brun, qui se dirigea avec appréhension vers sa nouvelle table. Les regards étaient braqués sur lui, s'il avait pu disparaitre... Theodore aurait été prêt à donner tout ce qu'il possédait pour que cela ne puisse se faire.

Il sentait les horribles yeux gris de ce tout aussi horrible Malfoy sur son dos ; inutile de se retourner pour deviner qu'il souriait, on ne peut plus heureux de cet évènement tragique. La surprise de Blaise puait à dix mètres alentours, Nott le sentait à la perfection, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de cet idiot, il ne voulait pas ne plus avoir à supporter ses remarques idiotes, il voulait courir vers la table des Serpentard et leur hurler "SURPRISE". Theodore avait tellement voulu ne pas finir à Serpentard, qu'il donnerait tout pour y aller à l'instant présent.

S'il décidait de voir le bon côté des choses : il était dans la même maison qu'Hermione. Quitte à aller à Gryffondor et mourir à la fin de l'année, autant avoir complètement détruit son éducation de préjugés et de haine stupide. Quitte à y rester, autant ne pas passer l'année la plus longue de sa vie.

- Salut Hermione, sourit-il en prenant place à côté d'elle.

Les Gryffondor les regardaient tous deux étrangement, comme s'ils étaient deux créatures venu d'une galaxie lointaine. Les deux sosies roux se levèrent et attrapèrent la main de Theodore.

- Ca c'est la classe, parlèrent-ils d'une même voix. On n'aurait jamais osé le faire nous.  
- Faire quoi ? Interrogea un troisième rouquin, des lunettes sur le bout du nez. Qu'est ce que vous deux... n'oseriez pas.  
- Faire ça. Imagines ; c'est comme si nous allions, nous, à Serpentard.

Ravie que le sorcier à lunette n'ait accaparé toute l'attention des jumeaux (probablement des Weasley) ; Theodore s'affala sur la table et mit sa tête entre ses bras. Il avait envie de pleurer : tout ceci était un cauchemar en fait.

Un cauchemar : il allait se réveiller en hurlant et son père arriverait. Il lui raconterait tout et lui, Théophile, ricanerait gentiment avant de le porter ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre et lui montrer que sa mère était vivante et lui trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard. Un cauchemar oui.

Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _5 (y)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Pas convaincue de ce chapitre_ (et voilà ça commence maintenant)  
_

A bientôt (_demain probablement_)

Snap" B


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Qu'on lui coupe la tête pour avoir fait un pareil chapitre

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

La répartition s'acheva, Theodore n'avait rien écouté de la fin de celle-ci. Même lorsque Potter, le Grand, l'Unique, était venu s'asseoir à la même table que la sienne. Sur le coup, la situation n'en était devenue qu'un peu plus ridicule encore.

Harry Potter, le survivant, le sorcier que tout le monde connaissait en Angleterre ; dans la même maison que Theodore Nott, le fils unique de Théophile Nott, assassins et tortionnaires à ses heures perdues. Cherchez l'erreur.

- Dis-toi qu'au moins... tu embêtes ton père, tenta de rassurer Hermione en se souvenant des paroles du brun dans le train. Il y a toujours un bon côté aux choses.

Le dos de Theodore se soulevait par moment ; quelques regards courroucés étaient, par moment, lancés aux deux premières années. Theodore riait, ce devait être sa manière de s'empêcher de pleurer car ses rires pouvaient s'associer à de petits hoquets. Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré avant ce soir, parlé avec lui durant le voyage et pu constater à quel point il pouvait être sain d'esprit... Hermione Granger se serait éloignée de lui dans l'instant.

- Allons, Theodore... ce n'est pas la mort.  
- Si, justement, gémit-il en se cognant la tête sur la table. Je vais me faire tuer. Ou pire encore... déshérité.  
- Il faudrait, je pense, revoir l'ordre de tes priorités, constata Hermione, un sourcil en l'air.  
- Puis tuer, acheva le fils de Théophile. Ou alors il va m'enfermer dans un placard, sans lumière, sans eau et sans nourriture et je mourrais oublié de tous. Ou alors il m'enfermera dans la cabane du jardin et y mettra le feu. Ou aussi...  
- Calme toi, tempéra la jeune fille. Calme-toi Theodore ; personne ne va tuer personne.

Le garçon semblait ne pas l'entendre, ou alors ne l'écoutait-il pas. Les deux solutions étaient probables, mais la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait frappait tellement Hermione qu'elle en perdait les mots. Theodore n'avait même pas remarqué que les plats s'étaient soudainement remplis, que tous commençaient à manger et elle y comprit.

L'assiette éloignée de lui, l'enfant gardait la tête entre les bras, ne bougeait pas ni ne parlait. Comme dans un état second, complètement déconnecté de la réalité qui semblait tant l'attrister et le déboussoler. Soudain, sans crier gare, il se redressa tel un jouet sur son ressort. Ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione, dont le regard s'était tourné vers lui lors de son mouvement brusque, il lui offrit alors un sourire crispé.

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air qui voulait tout dire ; bien sur que non ça n'allait pas mieux, rien n'irait jamais mieux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ne songe à cette éventualité ? De tous les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé, celui-ci avait semblé être le plus inaccessible.

Sept ans. Il allait passer sept ans dans cette maison de fou, entouré de gens qui le haïraient, le mépriseraient pour son nom. Quand, de l'autre côté du miroir... là où son nom était quelque chose d'enviable, il ne serait qu'un paria, qu'un détritus, qu'un ennemi. Comme s'il avait choisit d'être envoyé chez les lions.

Tous les élèves l'évitaient déjà, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'écart qu'il y avait entre lui et le premier élève sur son banc. Les mines écœurées qu'il voyait lorsque leur visage, souriant ordinairement, se tournait vers lui.

- Ne reste pas avec moi Hermione, tenta-t-il de sourire. Vas plutôt vers les autres.  
- Mais...  
- Je n'ai aucunement envie qu'une née-moldu ne me prenne en pitié.

Il avait fait attention de mettre le plus de hargne et de mépris possible dans sa réplique. N'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne comprenne ce que sa voix voulait lui faire croire. Comme Hermione n'avait cessé de le montrer depuis leur rencontre, quelques heures plus tôt, elle comprit. A contre cœur, semblait-il, la fillette s'éloigna de lui et entama une discussion avec un autre roux de leur âge.

A la table des professeurs, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi joviale qu'à l'accoutumer. Tout le corps enseignant, ou au moins une bonne partie, était stupéfait de cet envoi. L'entrée en première année du célèbre Harry Potter s'était presque fait normalement, tant la répartition du petit Nott restait dans les esprits de chaque élève plus âgé.

- Albus, souffla Mcgonagall. N'est ce pas un peu ... dangereux de laisser le fils de Théophile auprès du jeune Potter ?  
- Voyons Minerva, se moqua un homme aux cheveux gras : Severus Rogue. Il n'a que onze ans.  
- Mais.  
- Dans le pire des cas, la seule chose que risque votre petit Potter c'est d'être entrainé dans une petite guéguerre de sortilèges de chatouillis, ironisa l'homme en noir. Rien de bien dangereux ; si je puis me permettre.

A la table des lions, un regard émeraude se posait sur la chevelure décoiffé du garçon en bout de table. Harry Potter avait beau ne pas connaitre grand chose et grand monde ici, mais il en savait bien assez pour ne pas comprendre les raisons qui poussaient les autres élèves à le laisser de côté. Il n'était pas son père, et Dieu seul savait à quel point Harry pouvait savoir qu'il était rageant d'être sans cesse ramené à une autre personne : chez son oncle et sa tante, c'était de sa mère (moins souvent de son père). Le garçon, si célèbre dans ce monde, glissa donc le long du siège, laissant Ronald parler à Neville Londubat sans plus l'écouter.

- Salut.

L'autre garçon sursauta et regarda l'air perdu le nouveau venu.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, poursuivit le garçon. Et toi c'est Theodore, non ?  
- Ahein, acquiesça le fameux Theodore. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
- Viens avec nous au lieu de rester tout seul dans ton coin.

Theodore jeta un regard inquiet vers les autres élèves. Le groupe que venait de quitter le jeune sorcier se taisait et les regardaient, éberlués.

- Je doute que ma présence ne soit appréciée, répondit donc le garçon aux yeux noirs. Mais... merci.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _6 (y)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Pas convaincue de ce chapitre_ (et voilà ça commence maintenant)  
_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Qu'on lui coupe la tête pour avoir fait un pareil chapitre

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ slytherin-world-hp ./ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Bon nombre d'élève étaient dans la salle commune : certains se retrouvaient après ces vacances, lorsque d'autres sympathisaient. Ce n'était pas le cas de Theodore.

Ce dernier, sitôt le repas achevé et le discours du directeur bouclé, avait suivit les préfets jusqu'à la salle commune des lions. Le départ des serpents vers les cachots ne lui avait pas échappé, et un bref instant il avait songé à aller les rejoindre... juste pour le plaisir. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ensuite, lorsqu'ils furent tous libérés de la surveillance pesante des élèves plus âgés, il était monté dans le dortoir qu'il occuperait désormais. La beauté des lieux lui était passé par dessus la tête ; c'était rouge, c'était chaleureux, c'était laid, point à la ligne. Fin du chapitre et de l'histoire. Qu'il aurait aimé que ça ne soit qu'un livre, à défaut de pouvoir être un cauchemar. A l'instant T, niché sous ses couvertures, Theodore n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir et se réveiller dans son lit, chez lui... mais il savait déjà que ce n'était pas possible.

La porte s'ouvrit, une paire de voix résonna entre les quatre murs de la chambre. Le garçon les reconnues avec un peu de difficulté, mais les identifia avec talent malgré tout.

- Il dort tu crois, questionna l'un d'eux.  
- Je l'ignore Ron, avoua Harry. Mais évitons de le réveiller dans ce cas.

Le premier confirma les dires du second, non sans quelques protestations quand au nom de famille de la personne qu'ils laisseraient dormir. Les deux garçons firent ensuite de leur mieux pour trouver leur lit sans allumer la lumière. Ensuite, encore fallait-il ouvrir leur malle, trouver de quoi se changer pour la nuit puis faire un roulement dans la salle de bain. Rien n'était encore gagné.

- AOUTCH ! Hurla soudain le dit Ron. Ca bousille le pied ça.

Ravie d'avoir ici une perche pour ne plus avoir à faire semblant de dormir, Theodore se redressa dans son lit et alluma la lumière. Les trois garçons se regardaient silencieusement.

- On t'a réveillé ? Demanda Harry pour la forme, mais pourtant certain que c'était le cas. Désolé, c'était pas voulu... j'te promets.  
- Pas la peine d'être aussi gentil Harry, grommela le garçon aux cheveux roux. Il ne le serait pas avec toi.

Le garçon Weasley se dirigea vers la salle de bain des premières années de sexe masculin, abandonnant Harry par la même occasion. Ce dernier fixait le garçon assis dans son lit avec une certaine perplexité.

Au cours de la soirée, il avait demandé à en savoir plus sur lui, afin de peut-être mieux comprendre les raisons qui pouvaient bien pousser les autres à ainsi l'ignorer. Sans succès, il ne parvenait qu'à les trouver stupide d'avoir une pareille réaction.

- Eum... ça va toujours ? Questionna l'enfant avec les lunettes.

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Et pour chacune des questions qu'il posa à son camarade, il obtint la même réponse qui ne l'aidait en rien. C'était comme s'il se moquait qu'on puisse l'aimer ou pas ; que le fait de rester seul ne le gênait pas, certes ce n'était que le premier soir mais quand même.

En même temps que l'occupant de la salle de bain sortait de la pièce, les trois autres garçons qui dormiraient entre ces murs entrèrent. Tous trois le snobèrent avec plus ou moins de talent.

Le premier ne le regarda même pas, et semblait même éviter soigneusement tout contact visuel avec un quelconque objet pouvant appartenir à Theodore, ce dernier s'appelait Neville. Un autre, le regard avec mépris, il était sans doute celui qui avait moins su le snober, mais Nott aurait sans doute préféré pour que ça ne soit le cas, ce dernier s'appelait Seamus. Quand au dernier, probablement celui qui avait montré le plus d'indifférence quand à sa présence, ni crainte ni mépris dans son regard, juste de l'indifférence, Dean venait de faire son entrée.

Chacun leur tour, ils partirent dans la seconde pièce. Ceux qui n'y était pas, parlaient ensemble et laissaient totalement de côté le cinquième garçon. Par moment, Harry Potter lui jetait de petits coups d'oeil qu'il devait croire discret, comme s'il attendait que l'autre ne se lève et ne vienne les rejoindre. Comme si.

Enfin, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et tous finirent par s'endormir plus ou moins sereinement. Quelques ronflements inconnus résonnaient dans la pièce, des grincements s'échappaient des lits lorsque l'un d'eux se tournait un peu trop rapidement.

En sursaut, Theodore se réveilla. Il regarda son réveil, qui était déjà installé sur sa table de nuit, et constata avec amertume qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait un cauchemar cette nuit ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait plus fais, et encore plus que ce sujet n'était pas revenus. Doucement, le jeune sorcier quitta ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau froide qu'il se passa sur le visage l'aida à reprendre contenance et il s'endormit dans une position bien inconfortable.

Adossé contre un mur de la salle de bain, la tête tombant sur le côté et appuyée contre l'angle, c'est ainsi que Seamus Finiggan trouva Theodore au petit matin. Après un soupir d'exaspération, il secoua son camarade sans ménagement pour le rediriger vers son lit.

- Finiggan, appela Theodore. Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Rien à dire.  
- S'il te plait, insista-t-il un peu plus.  
- Bon... j'espère que c'est intéressant, grommela l'autre. J'me prépare rapidement, tu fais de même et on va dans la salle commune, d'accord.

Sans même attendre l'avis de l'autre, Seamus partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Malgré son attitude froide envers le cinquième garçon, il était bien curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 7_ (y)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Pas convaincue de ce chapitre_ (et voilà ça commence maintenant)_

= J'l'aime bien Seamus ; il apparaitra assez régulièrement._  
_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Qu'on lui coupe la tête pour avoir fait un pareil chapitre

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Quelque peu hésitant, Theodore descendit les dernières marches qui le séparaient encore de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il eut achevé de se convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien, les derniers efforts se firent d'eux-mêmes.

L'un en face de l'autre, Seamus et Theodore ne disaient mots. Le premier voulait, avant de se lancer, écouter ce qu'avait à dire le second ; quand celui-ci commençait à se demander où le choixpeau avait-il pu trouver une once de courage en lui.

- Non rien, souffla soudain Theodore. Oublie ce que je t'ai dis... je n'veux pas parler.

Tête basse, Theodore quitta les lieux sans avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. D'ascendance sorcière, Seamus devait être le plus apte à comprendre, du moins l'avait-il cru. Or, le même élément que celui qui lui donnait envie de lui parler se retournait contre lui : étant d'ascendance sorcière, mais ayant grandis dans un tout autre milieu, Seamus n'était finalement pas si apte à comprendre que cela. Il percuta soudain quelqu'un, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Excusez-moi professeur, s'excusa-t-il poliment.  
- Ce n-n'est ri-rien, mon ga-garçon, bégaya l'adulte en guise de réponse avant de reprendre sa route.

Intrigué, il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse en haut des marches du troisième étage. Celui que leur avait interdit le directeur la veille ; rien ne le frappa plus que cela, puisque l'homme en question était un professeur et non pas un élève.

Le jeune Gryffondor descendit donc jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Au moment même où il descendait la dernière marche, Blaise Zabini sortait des escaliers sombres qui menaient probablement à sa salle commune.

A la surprise du lionceau, le serpent lui offrit un sourire amical, voire même compatissant. Le métis vérifia ensuite que personne n'était aux alentours, puis s'approcha de l'élève de la maison rivale. Tout en ayant conscience que Theodore n'aimerait pas son initiative, il passa son bras derrière son cou et soupira.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Blaise, soupira tristement Theodore. Parce que c'est pas le moment.  
- Malfoy se demandait si tu comptais mettre ton père au courant du "déshonneur" dont tu l'accables, expliqua alors le garçon. Afin d'être sur que tu ne te tires pas "impunis" de ton acte de haute "trahison"... il le lui a apprit lui-même.

Theodore se défit de la prise de Blaise ; cette dernière ne l'avait pas tant dérangée sur le coup, bien au contraire. Savoir qu'au moins Zabini ne lui tournait pas le dos (pour l'instant, tout au moins). Néanmoins l'annonce qui venait de lui être faite l'horrifiait.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai Blaise, gémit-il. Steuplait.

La moue désolé qu'avait Blaise acheva Theodore. Le brun se laissa tomber, assis sur la marche et tête dans les bras, il osa enfin libérer sa tristesse. Le Serpentard, perdu face à cette scène, s'assis à ses côtés et, quelque peu hésitant et maladroit, lui frotta le dos en guise de réconfort.

- Ma mère et Edmund t'aimes bien, murmura-t-il. Il doit être possible que tu ne viennes chez nous... parfois.

Cela ne calma pas le lion, qui continuait à laisser ses larmes couler. La veille il ne les avait que trop retenues. La peine, la rage, la colère, la déception, la peur, mais aussi la joie, tous ces sentiments, qui parfois pouvaient se contredire entre eux, le rendaient fou. Pourquoi Gryffondor ? Qu'avait-il donc fait, dit ou penser pour déplaire à ce point au choixpeau ?

Blaise se releva au bout de quelques minutes, posa sa main sur l'épaule du second puis la serra en signe de soutiens. Le brun releva les yeux et le regarda. La détresse qu'on pouvait y lire en aurait étonné plus d'un, Blaise n'y échappait pas.

- Ce n'est pas la mort, Theo. Et positives... tu n'es pas avec Draco, sourit-il avant de se taire un instant. Et tu es dans la même maison que ta nouvelle amie.  
- Je suppose, oui.

La main du Zabini se tendit dans sa direction afin de l'aider à se relever. Il dû s'écouler quelques dizaines de secondes pour que Theodore ne l'accepte et ne se remette debout. Tous deux se souriaient ; il avait fallut qu'on ne les sépare en envoyant l'un à Gryffondor quand l'autre était à Serpentard pour qu'ils n'apprennent à s'apprécier... principalement pour Theodore.

A ce moment là, en haut des escaliers, d'autres élèves de Gryffondor commençaient à descendre en masse. Les Serpents avaient dû le sentir, eux aussi avaient choisis ce moment pour quitter leur trou.

Adressant un dernier regard désolé à Theodore, Blaise le lâcha avant de le bousculer violemment à l'en faire tomber au sol. Aussitôt fait, trois têtes rousses sortirent du lot.

Les deux clones de la veille le remettaient sur pied, quand la troisième commençait à sermonner le responsable. Surpris, Theodore regarda donc les Weasley l'aider, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

- Entre Gryffondor, il faut se serrer les coudes, expliqua l'un des jumeaux. Même si tu es un Nott.  
- Même si je doute que Percy ne pense ainsi, répliqua l'autre, non sans ricaner bêtement en louchant vers son frère aîné. Lui ça doit être pour le plaisir d'exhiber son badge de préfet.

Lions et serpents étaient restés à leur place, aucun n'avaient osés entrer sur le champ d'affrontement et tous préférés rester simple spectateur pour le moment. Sauf deux élèves. Deux premières années. L'un était vert, l'autre était rouge.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se firent face comme deux ennemis de toujours. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille, mais déjà ils savaient qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas : ils n'avaient pas les même valeurs, comme l'avait fait remarqué le blond la veille au soir à ses camarades.

- Que vous a-t-il fait, cracha Harry. Malfoy.  
- Faut-il vraiment une raison pour haïr quelqu'un ? Répliqua narquoisement l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 8 _(n)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Pas convaincue de ce chapitre_ (et voilà ça commence maintenant)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Qu'on lui coupe la tête pour avoir fait un pareil chapitre

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le fait que Harry ne se soit mêlé à l'histoire n'avait en rien amélioré les choses quand au comportement des autres ; mais au moins cela avait-il eu l'effet de ne pas les détériorer, c'était déjà pas mal.

Theodore suivait les cours ; il écoutait sans pour autant participer, au contraire d'Hermione qui se faisait remarquer dans toutes les matières. Le garçon se faisait le plus discret possible, comme dans l'espoir d'enfin réussir à disparaitre de manière définitive. Peut-être y parvenait-il, car les autres commençaient à l'éviter et n'essayaient plus de l'approcher.

Ce jour-là, le jeune Gryffondor venait de déposer ces livres de cours dans le dortoir, au dessus de sa malle. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil lui permit de constater qu'il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant le repas d'Halloween et que les autres garçons risquaient peu de faire irruption dans la pièce d'ici là.

Heureux comme un pape, Theodore attrapa quelques rouleaux de parchemin, un flacon d'encre noire, une plume ainsi qu'un épais livre dont-il se servirait en tant que bureau. Il installa le tout sur son lit, avant d'enfin sortir une lettre de sa table de nuit.

La dite lettre était toujours cachetée. Plus d'une fois, elle tourna entre ses doigts. L'hésitation était à son comble. Cela devait faire plus d'un mois qu'un hibou la lui avait apportée, un matin. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps pour trouver l'identité de son expéditeur : elle était forcément de la plume même de Théophile Nott. Ce qu'elle contenait n'était pas non plus un mystère, mais savoir que son envoie à Gryffondor décevait son père était une chose différente que le lire. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus réelles encore.

En bon Gryffondor qu'il était à présent, ses doigts glissèrent sous le rabat de l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit avec d'infimes précautions. Pour un peu, on aurait pu dire qu'elle relevait de la plus haute importance, l'inverse aurait en réalité été plus juste. Un grand bol d'air dû être inspiré par le garçon aux cheveux bruns avant qu'enfin il n'ose déplier le parchemin que contenait l'enveloppe.

Avec peine, ses yeux parcouraient les premières lignes. A la fin du premier paragraphe, il chiffonna d'un geste rageur le torchon que lui avait envoyé son père pour finalement le lancer dans le dortoir. Comme la chance semblait cruellement lui manquer ces derniers temps, la porte s'ouvrit puis claqua, faisant ainsi sursauter Theodore.

Le nouveau venu fût immédiatement attiré par la boule de parchemin qui trainait près de la porte d'entrée. Intrigué, il se baissa et lu le contenu de celui-ci dans son intégralité. Le propriétaire ne resta pas bien longtemps inconnu et Harry, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, porta alors son attention entière sur son camarade de classe dont il ignorait bon nombre de choses.

L'enfant à la cicatrice allait ouvrir la bouche, dans l'espoir de lui dire quelques mots rassurants mais aucun ne sortis. Harry ignorait, il en avait honte, tout du garçon et ne saurait quels mots choisir pour l'aider. Aussi rapidement qu'il n'était arrivé, il repartit. L'ambiance n'étant pas au beau fixe.

Theodore ne tarda d'ailleurs pas lui non plus ; tête baissée et mains dans les poches il alla prendre part à table. Au bout du banc, le plus près possible de la porte et le plus loin qu'il pouvait des élèves de son année. Lui qui avait tendance à ne s'en faire pour rien, le fils Nott commença pourtant à s'inquiéter légèrement lorsqu'il constata qu'Hermione n'était pas présente. Cette peur s'accentua un peu plus encore lorsque le professeur Quirrel entra dans la Grande Salle, apparemment terrifié.

Sa peur fût rapidement partagée, sitôt eut-il finit de bafouiller qu'un troll avait réussi à s'introduire à l'intérieur même de l'école. La panique n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était aussitôt emparée des élèves. Albus Dumbledore ordonna aux préfets de chaque maison de raccompagner les élèves dans leur salle commune.

- Harry, appela Theodore, inquiet.

Les deux garçons qui étaient devant lui se retournèrent, intrigué quand à la raison qui avait pu pousser le brun à venir les voir. Les trois Gryffondor se faisaient face, mais aucun ne parlait. Theodore se tortillait les mains, visiblement gêné de venir les voir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé.

- Hermione, elle… elle n'est pas là.  
- On doit être un peu responsable, grimaça Ronald en rougissant légèrement. Elle nous a entendu parler et… l'a mal pris.  
- Elle ne sait pas qu'il y a un troll donc… il faut prévenir quelqu'un.

Les trois Gryffondor se regardaient, comme s'ils espéraient qu'un autre ne propose autre chose de mieux. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose, mais qu'un autre ne le dise les déculpabiliserait un peu s'ils venaient à se faire prendre.

- Ou sinon, commença Harry. On va la chercher nous même.

Theodore et Ronald se regardèrent, s'adressèrent un petit sourire (acte qu'ils n'auraient, l'un comme l'autre, jamais imaginé s'échanger un jour) avant d'acquiescer. Les trois premières années rejoignirent le reste de leur maison, qu'ils suivirent discrètement avant de tourner à gauche quand les autres optaient pour la droite.

- Maintenant reste à trouver où elle est, se plaignit Ronald. Si vous étiez une fille, que deux crétins auraient blessés sans le vouloir… où iriez-vous vous cacher ?  
- Dans les toilettes, avancèrent les deux bruns sans se concerter. Des filles.

Le rouquin répéta la réponse des deux autres, comme pour se convaincre qu'ils avaient bon dans leurs soupçons. Un cri effrayé, qui semblait venir du fond du couloir, les fit sursauter. Aucun n'ignorait à qui il appartenait.

- Dans les toilettes des filles, réitéra Ronald, plus sur à présent. En effet… c'était logique en fait.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _9 (déjà :o)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Pas convaincue de ce chapitre_  
_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Pas vraiment envie de poster ce soir... mais pourquoi pas.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Les trois compères se dépêchèrent de gagner les toilettes des filles, car tel était la pièce au bout du couloir. Le survivant en tête de course, ils entrèrent dans les lieux. Aucune remarque ne quitta leurs lèvres, collées entres elles par la peur.

- Hermione, appela aussitôt Theodore.

Une porte s'entrouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaitre la tête et les cheveux emmêlés de leur camarade. Ils se sourirent tous les deux, le troll sembla profiter de ce moment d'inattention de la part des deux sorciers pour lever sa massue en l'air et détruire les cabines. Hermione su sortir des lieux d'extrême justesse et s'était aussitôt réfugiée dans un coin, sous les lavabos.

Sans doute n'était-ce pas une bonne idée, la créature s'attaqua alors à ces éléments des toilettes ; bientôt, il ne resterait rien d'autre à détruire que les apprentis sorciers qui commençaient à se demander s'ils n'auraient, au final, pas dû aller prévenir un professeur. Le monstre, car ne le nions pas : s'en était un, se tourna ensuite vers Theodore et le menaçait de son arme.

A la surprise des trois autres, Ronald tenta un Wingardium Leviosa, un sort de lévitation qu'ils avaient appris en cours de sortilège mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi. Le troll des montagnes regarda sa main vide, intrigué. Le roux prouva ensuite qu'il était bien le frère de Fred et George en faisant voleter la massue sous le nez du monstre avant de finir par l'assommer.

Dans un effroyable vacarme il tomba au sol, sous le regard quelque peu surpris de chacun. Ronald se précipita auprès de Hermione et l'aida à se relever avant de lui présenter ses excuses au sujet des paroles qu'il avait pu avoir à son sujet un peu plus tôt dans la journée ; pendant ce temps, Harry souriait à Theodore en lui tendant la main.

- Amis ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne tolérerai aucun refus.

Le second garçon regardait la main tendue avec incompréhension, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle signifiait. Harry Potter était-il réellement en train de lui proposer qu'ils ne soient amis ? Et donc il attendait qu'il n'accepte de serrer cette main en guise d'accord… mais s'il le faisait, cela ne rendrait-il pas Théophile d'autant plus fou de rage ?

Mais n'était-ce peut-être pas mieux de profiter de ces années à Poudlard, les vivre plutôt que les subir ? Il avait réduit à néant ses chances de valoir plus que rien aux yeux de son père, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est ce que ça allait changer aux évènements. Alors, à la surprise des autres y compris de Harry, il la serra.

Les deux bruns étaient encore mains dans la main lorsque les professeurs entrèrent dans la pièce dévastée. Les adultes regardèrent, dans un premier temps, le troll étendu et inerte au sol ; leur attention se tourna ensuite vers les considérables dégâts qui avaient été commis.

- Vous n'avez rien ? S'étonna leur professeur de botanique. Si ce n'est quelques égratignures.  
- Que faisiez-vous hors de votre dortoir, enchaîna sèchement leur directrice de maison. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux, afin de laisser croire en l'existence de quelques remords (qu'ils n'avaient pas). On leur demanda comment ils avaient su mettre le troll hors d'état de nuire, on voulu savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici, toujours ils avaient répondus, et les laissa sans réponses lorsqu'ils demandèrent à leur professeur comment il avait bien pu entrer dans l'établissement.

La créature n'avait, en effet, pas fait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence lors de leur petit affrontement. Qu'elle ne soit entrée d'elle-même dans l'école, qui était un lieu protégé, relevait donc de l'impossible. Mais qui aurait bien pu souhaiter mettre en danger des centaines de vies ?

- T-t-tout le mon-monde v-va bien ? Demanda le professeur Quirrel, en arrivant en courant. I-il n'y a p-pas de b-b-b-blessé ?

Theodore regarda son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal s'arrêter au niveau de ses collègues et reprendre son souffle. Le directeur des Serpentard, Severus Rogue, ne tarda pas à arriver lui non plus.

A son regard méprisant en direction de Hermione, Ronald et Harry ; Theodore aurait presque osé affirmer que leur présence n'étonnait pas son professeur. En revanche, la sienne le fit hausser un sourcil.

- Que fais monsieur Nott, ici présent ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Nous l'avons trouvé en compagnie de ces trois camarades, répliqua sèchement Minerva, sa chère et tendre rivale.

Parmi tous les Gryffondor qui étaient en cours de potion avec Rogue, Theodore devait être de ceux dont-il se moquait le moins. Il n'était ni une célébrité comme Harry, ni un monsieur-je-sais-tout-qui-se-la-ramène comme Hermione, et était plutôt doué dans la matière au contraire de Neville. A cela fallait-il sans doute ajouter que son père était ami avec cet homme et qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble il fût un temps... Théophile s'était arrêté là dans ses explications, il n'avait pas dû juger utile que Theodore ne sache quel avait été leur emploi commun, justement.

- Je pense donc que nous pouvons retirer... quarante points à Gryffondor pour leur désobéissance, ricana l'homme nouvellement arrivé. Et encore ce n'est pas cher payé puisqu'ils ont manqué de se faire tuer.

Aussitôt le retrait effectué, il partit. Trois paires d'yeux louchèrent sur sa démarche, légèrement boitillante, probablement dû à la plaie sanguinolente qu'il avait sur la jambe. Sitôt hors de vue, leur directrice de maison leur adressa un regard sévère avant de leur accorder quinze points chacun, réduisant à néant la sanction de son collègue.

- Allez rejoindre votre dortoir à présent. Et discrètement. 

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _10 (déjà :o presque 1/3 )_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Pas convaincue de ce chapitre_  
_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Pas vraiment envie de poster ce soir... mais pourquoi pas.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le lendemain, les quatre premières années se retrouvèrent avant de descendre manger. Enfin, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione et tenaient chacun fermement un bras de Theodore. Ce dernier avait faillis leur fausser compagnie, oubliant apparemment qu'ils allaient essayer d'être amis.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement, riant, parlant mais ne chantant pas encore. La musique ce fût plutôt les sosies Weasley qui la mirent lorsqu'ils frappèrent dans leur main et dirigèrent à l'aide d'un couteau les verres qu'ils avaient ensorceler.

- Comment vous avez fait ça, s'émerveilla leur frère cadet. C'est magique.  
- En lisant cher frère, sourit George. En lisant.

Malgré les regards noirs de la table des professeurs, les jumeaux firent gagner cinq points à leur maison. Flitwick avait donné pour motif que leur sort était réussi à merveille ; personnes n'étaient dupes en revanche, tous savaient à quel point leur petit professeur pouvait apprécier les plaisanteries de ces deux élèves, qui avaient le don de mettre l'ambiance.

Une fois leur estomac plein, Gryffondor et Serpentard gagnèrent le parc de l'école pour un nouveau cours de vol sur balai. Jusqu'à présent ils n'étaient jamais montés réellement sur ce bout de bois. A maintes reprises madame Bibine, leur professeur, leur avait rappelé les consignes de sécurités ; ensuite ils avaient dû se positionner à côté d'un balai et lui ordonner de se mettre debout. Ca n'avait que très rarement fonctionné jusqu'alors.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui était peut être le début d'une nouvelle ère. La femme ne leur rappela aucunes consignes, jugeant très certainement qu'à force de les leur avoir rabâchées durant deux mois, ils avaient finis par les retenir.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour avoir le balai entre les mains, tous les doigts étaient resserrés autour du manche de ce dernier. Les choses se faisaient beaucoup plus rapidement cette semaine, ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Chacun monta donc sur son balai et suivit les règles du jour. Ils montaient de quelques mètres puis reposaient pieds à terre.

Theodore et Draco étaient, comme de nombreux enfants de sorciers, déjà dans les airs. Le premier avait les yeux clos, inquiet de ne plus être en mesure de deviner l'herbe sous ses chaussures. Le blond regardait son camarade et ne cachait ni son mépris ni son amusement. Sans faire de bruit, il s'avança vers le brun et, une fois juste derrière, hurla en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Deux chocs simultanés eurent lieu. Le premier : Theodore qui, sous la surprise, avait lâché son balai ; le second, le moins surprenant, était Neville qui n'avait su contrôler son balai et se faire obéir par lui, il avait alors été de plus en plus haut et en direction du château. Lui aussi avait finit par lâcher prise et était resté accroché... jusqu'à ce que sa robe ne lâche et qu'il ne s'écrase lui aussi au sol.

La femme fût contrainte d'aller chercher le garde chasse, Hagrid, pour qu'il ne l'aide à emmener tout ce petit monde à l'infirmerie. L'homme attrapa Theodore, dont la cheville le faisait souffrir, et le porta. Il suivit sa collègue qui rassurait Neville de son mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Gryffondor et Serpentard restaient sans surveillance. Ce qui n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle lorsque l'on connaissait les différents qui opposaient ces deux maisons précisément. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se faisaient face, s'adressaient des regards noirs et grinçaient déjà des dents... alors que cinq minutes n'étaient pas encore écoulées.

- Je ne sais lequel était le plus ridicule, se moqua Draco. Nott ou Londubat. Les deux étaient amusants, je dois l'admettre... mais je donnerais peut-être une mention spéciale à mon très cher ami Theodore.  
- Ferme la Malfoy, grogna Harry. Ou je te fais bouffer ton balai.  
- Mais, d'un autre côté... Londubat a réussi à oublier son rapeltout sur la pelouse, renchérit le blond en montrant le fameux objet qu'il lançait en l'air.

Pendant ce même temps, Poppy Pomfresh vit les deux adultes entrer avec chacun un élève. Un regard par la fenêtre suffit à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Les premières années étaient enfin autorisés à avoir un véritable cours de vol et forcément cela ne pouvait que ce solder par un accident. Sauf que là il y en avait deux.

Deux coups de baguette magique et les deux enfants furent entièrement sur pied. Elle autorisa Neville à sortir, mais insista pour garder Theodore pour la nuit. Un poigné était pourtant aussi important qu'une cheville.

- Tais toi Malfoy, cracha Ron. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Tu as entendu Bibine aussi bien que moi, Weasley, ricana l'autre. Prépares toi donc à faire tes adieux à ton cher ami Potty.

Plus bas, Hermione secouait la tête et tentait de rassurer Ron et de l'empêcher de mettre la menace de Harry à exécution... menace qui consistait à faire manger à Malfoy son balai. Elle aussi avait bien envie de faire taire les fanfaronnades du blond, dont la voix commençait à lui taper sur le système ; pourtant, au fond d'elle, la brune sentait que leur ami ne risquait rien et qu'au contraire... ce serait bientôt au tour du fils Malfoy de faire une tête de six pieds de longs.

Si elle avait pu savoir à quel point elle avait juste.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 11 _(tout pile un tiers là)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Pas convaincue de ce chapitre_  
_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Pas vraiment envie de poster ce soir... mais pourquoi pas.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Harry remercia chaleureusement sa directrice de maison et s'autorisa enfin à respirer : il n'allait pas être renvoyé et contraint de retourner chez les Dursley. Il s'empressa d'aller tout apprendre à ses amis, fou de joie à l'idée rien qu'à l'idée de voir leur tête ahuris.

Il ne les trouva pourtant nul part dans la salle commune ; mais Seamus et Dean, qui travaillaient tous deux sur un devoir de potion dans un coin de la salle commune, surent lui dire où ils se trouvaient tous trois. En vitesse, le survivant gagna donc l'infirmerie.

Theodore était assis sur un lit, Hermione à ses côtés et Ronald en face, sur une chaise. Tous les trois l'entendirent arriver et l'accueillir avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le premier semblait aussi impatient que les deux autres de savoir ce que lui avait dit Mcgonagall ; Ni Granger ni Weasley n'avait su tenir sa langue.

- Je vais faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, souffla-t-il enfin. En tant qu'attrapeur.

Hermione su paraitre enthousiaste à cette annonce, mais les deux autres garçons restèrent bouche bée à cette annonce. Ils n'étaient pourtant qu'en première année, et ces derniers n'avaient pas le droit de postuler pour faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison. C'était l'un des seuls points du règlement que peu d'élève ignorait.

- Tu dois vraiment être bon, félicita à sa manière Theodore.  
- Tu dois être le plus jeune joueur depuis, s'émerveilla Ron. Depuis... depuis longtemps.

Harry regardait ses trois camarades, un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. De la part de Ronald ces compliments ne l'étonnaient pas vraiment, pour les deux autres c'était une autre histoire. En particulier Theodore. Après tout, pour le peu qu'il commençait à cerner de l'histoire dans laquelle son camarade c'était fourré en finissant à Gryffondor, ils n'auraient (malgré tout) jamais essayés de faire des efforts. Mais les faits parlaient d'eux même.

C'était vers eux que le garçon s'était tourné lorsqu'il avait cru (à juste titre) Hermione en danger. Vers eux et non pas vers un quelconque professeur. C'était eux qui étaient à ses côtés à l'infirmerie. Eux et non pas… à vrai dire, quel élève si ce n'était eux aurait bien pu venir voir Theodore ?

L'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, décida de mettre les trois lions à la porte lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il commençait à se faire tard. La mine renfrognée du jeune Nott la fit, malgré elle, esquisser un sourire qui n'avait rien de moqueur. Et pour cause ! Dans ce brun allongé et désormais endormi dans un de ces lits aussi blanc qu'inconfortable, elle ne pouvait que revoir un autre élève qu'elle avait rencontré au début de sa carrière. Finirait-il aussi mal ? Elle ne l'espérait pas.

Le lendemain matin, elle autorisa enfin le garçon à retourner dans son dortoir pour être fin prêt au moment de commencer les cours. Il ne s'agissait pas pour lui d'arriver en retard en cours de potion, ayant été envoyé à Gryffondor… Poppy Pomfresh doutait qu'aussi Nott soit-il, son collègue ne fasse une exception.

Le sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, Theodore se dépêchait d'atteindre les cachots où se tenaient les cours de potion. Même si son professeur avait semblait être moins amer, irritable, détestable avec lui qu'avec les autres… il ne s'agissait tout de même pas de lui tendre une perche, au risque qu'il ne s'empresse de la saisir pour ensuite s'en servir pour le couler à pic.

Le garçon de première année arriva juste à temps, à croire qu'il lui restait une once de chance. Il se faufila juste devant Blaise qui lui offrit un sourire à peine visible. Timidement, il regarda sa place habituelle puis celle qui était libre aux côtés d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il opta pour la prudence et s'installa à la table qu'il avait toujours occupé : il verrait bien si les trois autres l'appelaient à eux. Mince sourire qu'il aurait voulu discret aux lèvres, il attrapa ses affaires et s'installa à leurs côtés. Le regard méprisant de Draco lui glissa dessus comme de l'eau, et ceux surpris des autres élèves de Gryffondor l'amusèrent plus qu'autre chose.

L'heure aux côtés des trois compères lui sembla être à la fois la meilleure mais aussi la pire. Il n'était plus seul, cela allait sans dire… ces mêmes personnes lui apporteraient aussi pas mal d'ennuis au vu de leur nom ou origines, mais au diable Théophile après tout. En revanche, son professeur semblait ne pas apprécier ce choix, qui ne dépendait pourtant que de lui. Pour la première fois de l'année, Severus Rogue se montra aussi dur, sévère et partial à son encontre qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses camarades lionceaux. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal s'il souhaitait que les autres élèves ne le considèrent comme l'un des leurs.

Enfin, les cloches indiquant la fin de ces deux heures de calvaires sonnèrent. Sans même attendre l'autorisation de leur professeur, toutes les mains attrapèrent une fiole qu'ils trempèrent dans leur chaudron et étiquetèrent à leur nom, pour ensuite aller la poser sur le bureau. La machine était parfaitement huilée, la mécanique bien rodée.

- Theodore, Hagrid nous invite chez lui, apprit Harry. Tu viens avec nous ?  
- Mais je… il va…  
- En fait, sourit le survivant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 12 _(le tiers est passé)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Désolé pour hier soir, c'était... indépendant de ma volonté.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Theodore se cachait derrière Ronald, quelque peu gênait d'accompagner les trois autres alors qu'il n'était pas invité. Le survivant frappa, sur de lui, chez le garde chasse puis se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire comme s'il souhaitait le rassurer. Lorsque l'adulte ouvrit la porte, il resta bouche bée sur le pas de celle-ci. La surprise de voir le fils Nott en compagnie des trois lions, sans doute, lui fit perdre le don de la parole et l'empêcha d'inviter les lionceaux à l'intérieur.

- Hagrid, appela enfin Harry. Je suis désolé mais… il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et invita les quatre élèves à entrer dans son humble demeure. Harry, Hermione et Ron prirent alors place sur une chaise, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à l'étrangeté de la décoration. L'attitude des deux garçons ne l'étonna guère, celui de Hermione en revanche… c'était comme si elle était déjà venue dans cette étrange pièce.

Tout semblait si grand, même pour lui. Usé aussi. Pour beaucoup, cet endroit aurait semblé presque miteux. Si son père avait été présent, aucun doute n'était permis quand au fait que Theodore n'aurait même pas pu mettre un orteil dans ce taudis. Pourtant, son père n'était pas là, ni personne d'autre pour l'empêcher de regarder les lieux avec une sorte d'émerveillement. Le tout était sommaire, c'était sans doute cela qui faisait que le brun aimait, loin des frasques et des objets coûteux dont était friand son père.

Theodore restait debout, un peu à l'écart des trois autres Gryffondor qui étaient à présent assis sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table ronde du garde chasse. Tête baissé, ses yeux scrutaient avec attention chaque imperfection du sol.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur Nott, invita alors Hagrid, maladroit dans ses paroles. Asseyez-vous.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, intrigué quand à cette manière de parler qu'ils ne connaissaient pas chez le garde chasse. Ce dernier leur avait toujours paru, alors qu'ils allaient le voir à des moments différents, n'avoir que faire des « principes » et tutoyait les élèves. Ils avaient, bêtement apparemment, cru qu'il en était de même pour tous. De toute évidence ça n'était pas le cas, au vu des manières qu'il faisait avec Theodore.

- Hagrid, sourit le rouquin. Theodore est notre ami et je doute que maintenant… son père ne soit à une « trahison » près.

Les deux sang-pur, lié par le statut de « traitre à leur sang » malgré leur jeune âge se sourirent. L'enfant aux cheveux flamboyant venait, par ses paroles, de montrer qu'il acceptait réellement la présence du fils Nott. Rubeus regarda de nouveau le brun, qui demeurait debout malgré son invitation à prendre place sur une chaise.

- En effet, Ronald, constata-t-il. En effet. As-tu eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

Enfin ils retrouvaient le Hagrid qu'ils connaissaient depuis quelques semaines à peine ; celui qui n'avait pas tendance à mettre les petits plats dans les grands et tutoyait tout le monde. Ce changement de comportement rassura Theodore qui devint moins tendu et accepta enfin de prendre une place assise.

Le demi-géant proposa alors une tasse de thé et des biscuits à ses jeunes invités. Il n'attendit, pourtant, pas leur réponse et déposa le tout au centre de la table avant de tirer la chaise restante et d'y prendre place à son tour. Hagrid les fixait, guettait leur réaction lorsqu'ils goûteraient l'un de ses biscuits fais maison. Chacun regardait les biscuits, comme si le fait de ne pas les quitter du regard finirait par enfin les faire disparaître.

Harry, Ronald et Hermione savaient qu'ils étaient infect, ils ne pouvaient pas pour autant ne pas en manger ou dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur goûts, aucun n'avait été éduqué ainsi. Theodore fût donc le premier à céder au regard suppliant du garde chasse ; déjà qu'il s'invitait presque chez lui, alors si en plus il fallait qu'il ne fasse la fine bouche.

- C'est dur, commença Theodore après avoir goûté. De ne pas aimer.

Les traits de Hagrid s'étaient durcis après les premiers mots du brun, jamais encore quiconque n'avait pas apprécié ses gâteaux. Il se demandait bien comment ils faisaient d'ailleurs, lui-même ayant tendance à les trouver un peu sec mais soit… s'ils plaisaient aux autres. Pour autant, lorsque le nouvel ami de Harry acheva sa phrase, ce fût comme si on avait annoncé à un gamin que Noël allait être avancé ou qu'il aurait désormais lieux deux fois par ans : un sourire éclatante naissait sur son visage et gêna Theodore au passage. Mentir n'était pas dans ses qualités premières.

Afin de montrer qu'il trouvait réellement que les biscuits étaient délicieux, il fut forcé d'en reprendre un second puis un troisième. Après celui-ci, il prétexta qu'il finirait par exploser s'il continuait d'en prendre. Hermione ne quitta du regard Theodore, qu'elle n'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis leur arrivé à bord du Poudlard Express. Depuis cette date, elle n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions pour le voir rire ou même simplement sourire.

Elle ignorait, tout comme les trois garçons, qui avait permis à ce troll des montagnes d'entrer dans l'enceinte même de l'école (une chose était certaine, il y avait forcément un sorcier derrière tout ça ; la créature en elle-même n'étant pas assez intelligente pour y parvenir seule). Mais une chose était certaine… ça avait eu, malgré tout, des effets positifs : il n'y avait qu'à voir Theodore.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 13 _(déjà :o)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: J'ai grave cafouillé niveau postage ce week end ; Theo puisse me pardonner.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Theo ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

L'élève en question sortit le nez du livre qu'il était en train de lire, confortablement calé dans un coin du canapé. Il releva la tête et sourit à Seamus qui arrivait en courant. Ce dernier sauta sur le meuble pour finir sur les genoux du brun, dépassant à moitié sur les jumeaux Weasley qui mijotaient un mauvais tour juste à côté. Le blond souriait de toutes ses dents au fils Nott, qui se posait d'ailleurs bien des questions quand au comportement étrange qu'avait son camarade.

Ses interrogations cessèrent sitôt vit-il Dean entrer dans la salle commune. Le visage noir du né-moldu était barbouillé de traits de craie blanche. L'identité du responsable ne resta pas bien longtemps inconnue. Le fait de l'avoir sur ces genoux et d'entendre son prénom être rugit dans la pièce circulaire aidait beaucoup.

- Fourni moi un alibi, demanda-t-il à voix basse. ais ça pour ton vieux pote Seamus.

La malheureuse victime s'avança vers eux, le regard se voulait menaçant mais sa bouche se tordait comme pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce que Dean pouvait être risible ainsi maquillé, il était regrettable qu'un lionceau incapable d'assumer ses idioties ne soit en train de l'écraser, sinon quoi Theodore aurait sauté pour aller chercher son appareil photo.

- Comment as-tu osé ? S'indigna Dean, toujours couvert de craie. A moi… ton Dean favoris.  
- En même temps j'en ai pas d'autre, se moqua son soi-disant ami. Et tu m'accuses sans preuve.  
- Je sais que c'est toi, argumenta avec talent le premier. Si tu n'as aucun alibi à me fournir alors tu seras le responsable.

Seamus envoya un gentil coup de coude dans le ventre du brun qui était censé l'aider. Ce geste anodin pourtant provoqua la perte prématurée du blond.

- Il était avec moi au cirque au moment du drame, avança Theodore. C'est un alibi en béton, non ?

Seamus et Dean regardèrent tous deux Theodore, le serpent infiltré comme ils avaient pris plaisir à le surnommer depuis qu'ils se supportaient et s'appréciaient tous les trois. Le premier soupira de résignation, avant de se lever pour libérer son camarade de sa masse et suivre son ami pour subir sa vengeance. Le brun en profita donc pour reprendre sa lecture là où il en était resté, tentant de passer outre les éclats de rire qui s'échappaient d'un fauteuil voisin.

A présent que Fred, George et Lee avaient libérés les coussins, comprendre les lignes qu'il parcourait du regard devenait soudainement plus aisé. Les mots prenaient enfin tout leur sens et Theodore ne perdait plus son temps à lire et relire trois fois la même phrase pour la comprendre. Pour la prochaine fois, il saurait qu'il était déconseillé de lire dans la salle commune et qu'il valait mieux privilégier la chambre. Déjà parce qu'il y avait moins de monde, donc forcément moins de bruit ; et ensuite parce que là-bas il risquait moins de se faire écraser par un blond farceur.

Comme si quelqu'un avait décidé que Theodore ne pourrait pas lire aujourd'hui, le tableau venait une nouvelle fois de pivoter pour laisser entrer un Harry essoufflé en compagnie de Ronald. Ils ne durent pas chercher leur ami bien longtemps car en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire : les deux garçons étaient affalés à ces côtés et reprenaient leur souffle.

- T'aurais dû venir Theo, sourit Ronald. C'était su-per !  
- Non merci… le vol ? Très peu pour moi.

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'il venait probablement de sortir une stupidité, pour ne pas changer. Afin de se faire pardonner, il agrippa les deux bords du livre de son ami pour le tirer à lui. Un bref coup d'œil sur le titre du grimoire suffit pour qu'il ne soit catalogué (le livre) dans la catégorie « inintéressant ».

- J'comprends pourquoi tu t'es tout de suite entendu avec Hermione, grogna-t-il. On dirait que c'est à celui qui est le plus fou.  
- Très drôle Ron, vraiment… T'as finis ton devoir de potion ?  
- Et voilà ! S'indigna le rouquin. Exactement ce que j'étais en train de dire. Aussi fêlé qu'elle. Non mais tu penses sincèrement que j'ai une tête à faire mon devoir de potion ?  
- Et tu penses sincèrement que Rogue à une tête à ne pas te coller pour ne pas avoir fait ton devoir de potion ? Renchérit Theodore, un sourire aux lèvres. Travailler une heure ici et avec tes amis… ou deux heures là-bas avec Rogue ?

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur cessa aussitôt d'offrir son sourire sur de lui au brun, pour le regarder avec inquiétude. Ses paroles avaient fait mouche dans son esprit et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour voir un jeune Weasley monter quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

A ses côtés, Harry avait écouté et regardé la scène avec plaisir. Au départ il aurait cru que le rouquin serait plus réceptif que cela à l'idée d'accueillir Theodore parmi eux… au final, celui qui s'adaptait le moins avec le second brun s'était probablement lui-même. Hermione voyait en Theodore son premier ami à Poudlard, et ceux, malgré qu'il l'ait rejeté lors de leur répartition commune à Gryffondor. Ronald lui, obéissait et croyait plus facilement Nott que Hermione ou lui-même… sans doute était ce parce qu'il trouvait toujours les mots justes pour taper là où ça faisait mal.

Bien qu'à Gryffondor, il restait malgré tout un Nott : fait pour Serpentard.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 14 _(champomy ?)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: J'ai grave cafouillé niveau postage ce week end ; Theo puisse me pardonner.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Parce que Theodore savait que Harry tenait à ce que ses amis soient là pour l'encourager lors de son premier match (et de ça il en était certain puisque c'était le rouquin lui-même qui le lui avait affirmé), il avait donc accepté de se rendre sur le terrain.

Assis dans les tribunes en compagnie d'Hermione, Ronald et de Hagrid accompagné de sa paire de jumelles, il attendait sans grande impatience le début du match. Il fallait dire qu'au contraire de Ronald il n'était pas fan de Quidditch, mais qu'à l'inverse de Hermione ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il n'en voyait un.

Enfin les joueurs pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Dubois, le capitaine effréné de Gryffondor, serra la main de Flint, qui dirigeait quand à lui les Serpentard d'une main de fer. Tous deux donnaient l'impression d'avoir l'intention de briser les os de l'adversaire ; probablement ne serait-ce pas plus mal compte tenue de leurs postes respectifs et de leur talent pour jouer.

Rapidement, Serpentard ne tarda pas à mener d'une trentaine de points. Sans surprise les serpents n'hésitaient pas à user de coups bas pour mieux réussir, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Theodore plus que nécessaire. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs affairé à expliquer quelques éléments à Hermione qui n'avait, de toute évidence, pas bouquiné suffisamment de livre (selon elle).

- Et Gryffondor marque ! Scanda Lee au mégaphone. Il va de soi que nous sommes les meilleurs et... oh professeur Mcgonagall, vous savez comme moi que les serpy-ère vont mordre la poussière...  
- Jordan !  
- Et si ce n'est suite à une défaite je les y obligerais et... non professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas me frapper !

Quelques rires sortirent des tribunes rouges, bleu ainsi que jaune ; mais nulle trace d'amusement sur les mines sévères des verts. Apparemment, pour eux, les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient effectivement les meilleures.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bell réduit l'écart à seulement dix points, les reptiles commencèrent à réellement s'inquiéter. Au contraire de leurs ennemis sanguins qui acclamaient, hurlaient et encourageaient leurs joueurs comme si cela pouvait encore changer la donne.

Pourtant, plus aucun son ne quitta les lèvres occupantes des quatre tribunes. Tous étaient trop occupés à fixer avec étonnement la célébrité du moment qui vivait son premier match de Quidditch : Harry Potter. Ce dernier semblait peiner à se faire obéir de son balai ; ce qui, même pour un débutant était une chose aisée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas normal !  
- Et regardez Malfoy, grinça Ronald. Il rigole, comme si c'était une situation où l'on pouvait...  
- C'est Malfoy, il doit trouver amusant qu'on ensorcelle son balai, soupira Theodore en lui arrachant les jumelles de Hagrid des mains. C'est justement ça qui... Quirrel ?

Hermione et Ronald regardèrent leur ami, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Pourquoi venait-il, tout à coup et sans raisons apparentes, de parler de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? La jeune fille aux cheveux en broussaille demandant gentiment à son ami de lui passer l'instrument, afin qu'elle ne puisse, à son tour, jeter un œil aux alentours. Pour elle aussi il était évident que c'était l'œuvre d'un professeur, et sans doute d'un qui ne portait pas Harry au pinacle.

- Rogue.

S'ensuivit alors une succession de "Quirrel, Rogue" ; tous deux souhaitaient voir leur avis pris en considération et non pas réfuté comme jusqu'à présent. Ronald finit par trancher en affirmant que Quirrel n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à Harry au contraire de leur professeur de potion.

Grincheux, Theodore suivit néanmoins Hermione dans l'espoir de l'aider à stopper cette "attaque". Au final, peu importait qui était responsable de tout ce cirque, mais il fallait que cela ne s'arrête et au plus vite. Les deux amis contournèrent la moitié du stade en courant avant d'arriver enfin sous les sièges du corps professoral.

Tous deux sortirent leur baguette simultanément. Hermione se trouvait sous le professeur Rogue et Theodore sous le professeur Quirrel. Bien qu'ayant cédé à leurs remarques, il n'en demeurait pas moins convaincu à deux cents pour cent que ça n'était pas le directeur des Serpentard le responsable de ce grabuge.

Theodore devança Hermione et mit le feu en premier au bout de cape de son professeur qui dépassait. L'homme au turban quitta le stade du regard et hurla au feu ; ce faisant : tous ces collègues sans exception changèrent de centre d'intérêt et aidèrent leur malheureux confrère à éteindre l'incendie naissant.

- Bien joué, les félicita Ronald. J'te l'avais dis que c'était Rogue.  
- Sauf que j'ai mis le feu à Quirrel, sourit Theodore, fier de lui. Ce qui prouve bien que...  
- Ca ne prouve rien du tout, réfuta Hagrid. Aucun professeur ne s'attaquerait à Harry.

Le match se poursuivit sans autres incident. Régulièrement, celui qui avait les jumelles entre les mains jetait un coup d'œil dans les tribunes des professeurs mais rien ne se passait. Les doutes de Theodore ne purent être corroborés mais ne purent être réfutés non plus.

- Je dois avoir des dons en divination car je l'avais bien dit que les Serpentard allaient mordre la poussière ! Hurla fou de joie Lee Jordan dans son micro. Bien fait pour eux ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas tricher !

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 15 _(génial)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	16. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review ; je pense que je vous ait tous répondu. Pour les éventuels review anonymes = rendez vous sur pour des réponses (_ou au moins un remerciement_)

**Divers**: Je vous préviens d'avance, probablement pas de chapitres dimanche

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le soir même, la salle commune des lions était en effervescence. Chacun allait féliciter le petit Potter qui en plus d'avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort, venait de battre à plat de couture les vils sans froid. Jus de citrouilles, bière au beurre, gâteaux et bonbons étaient au rendez-vous pour fêter cette première victoire. Percy Weasley gardait à l'œil ces deux cadets jumeaux, certains qu'ils étaient responsable de l'arrivée de tant de mets... mais ne dit rien et prit, avec une pointe de plaisir, part à la petite fête improvisée. L'autre héros du jour était Lee, Lee dont les commentaires avaient amusé tout le monde sans exceptions. Ou alors, mieux valait mettre les Serpentard, Mcgonagall et Rogue de côté, eux n'avaient probablement pas dû le trouver drôle. Ils étaient bien les seuls d'ailleurs.

Assis dans son coin de la salle commune, Theodore soupirait. Ronald avait légèrement boudé quand il avait su que c'était Quirrel qui avait pâti de la situation et non pas Rogue. Cela avait donc jeté un petit froid entre les deux sangs purs. Le rouquin avait, en effet, accusé le brun (sous le coup de la colère) d'avoir refusé sciemment de considérer Rogue comme coupable en raison de son statut de directeur des verts et argent. Le second, peu désireux de subir la foudre de son ami sans ouvrir la bouche tourna l'argument à son avantage en inversant la tendance.

- Sourit un peu Theo, soupira Hermione. On s'en fou de qui de toi ou de Ron a raison... l'essentiel est que Harry aille bien.  
- Mais je m'en fou d'avoir tord ou raison, avoua le brun en se redressant. Je sais que j'ai raison déjà. Ce qui me fou en rogne c'est qu'il pense que j'accuse Quirrel uniquement pour blanchir Rogue.  
- Mais, tu ne penses pas que c'est sans doute vrai ? Demanda la fillette. Même sans t'en rendre compte hein.  
- NON.

Sur ce, l'enfant se faufila parmi les élèves qui entouraient toujours Harry et monta dans son dortoir. Il savait que ça ne pourrait pas être aussi simple d'avoir des amis au sein de cette maison. Son nom faisait partie intégrante de lui-même et quoi qu'on en dise... il ne sera jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Theodore Nott.

Jusqu'ici tout s'était bien passé, un peu trop sans doute puisqu'il avait fallu que tout ne lui retombe dessus en même temps. Ronald qui l'accusait d'être des deux côtés, en quelques sortes. Hermione qui laissait sous-entendre que ça n'était pas faux. Le dernier point était probablement le pire, ce qui rendait la trahison du duo un peu plus forte. Seul Harry n'avait rien dit ou fait qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas sa place. Le survivant, qui aurait dû être celui qui le détestait le plus, était parmi les trois qui faisaient le plus abstraction de ses ancêtres.

- Theo, appela Seamus. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec les autres ?  
- Rien. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que quoi qu'ils aient pu dire... ça ne doit pas être si grave.

Le brun regarda le blond sans rien comprendre. Savait-il oui ou non ce qu'il se passait ? Parce que pour quelqu'un qui venait de le demander, il semblait bien sur de lui en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Un peu trop pour que sa question ne puisse être crue.

- Ils pensent que... j'accuse Quirrel pour défendre Rogue. Que je... pense un peu Serpentard.  
- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il en faisant exploser une bulle de chewing-gum. Ca n'a d'importance que si tu leurs en donne. Montre que ça ne t'atteins pas. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ?  
- Y a que la vérité qui blesse ? Répondit Theodore, dans l'espoir de répondre juste.  
- On le dit aussi mais bon... je pensais plus qu'il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre. C'est peut être pas toi le responsable.

A présent tous les deux assis sur le lit de Theodore, les deux garçons se regardaient. L'un attendait une réponse, tandis que l'autre espérait comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

- J'veux dire... Toi tu penses que c'est Quirrel quand Ron pense que c'est Rogue, expliqua Seamus. Vous cherchez tous les deux un moyen de montrer que vous avez raison... mais pour que cela puisse se faire il...  
- ...faut expliquer pourquoi l'autre à dit ça, montrer qu'il a tord et n'est pas objectif.  
- T'as tout compris. Et puis tu connais Ron maintenant, non ? Tu sais bien qu'il a deux mains gauches et ne tourne pas sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

Theodore sourit, ça n'était pas comme si Seamus n'avait pas raison ; il était tout à fait véridique que Ronald était un Gryffondor pur souche : irréfléchis.

- Merci Seamus.  
- Y a pas d'quoi. Tu r'descends maintenant ?

L'ancien futur Serpentard acquiesça, se releva et suivit le blond jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de leur pièce commune. La foule qui entourait Harry plus tôt dans la soirée s'était dispersée. Du regard, les deux premières années cherchèrent les cheveux sombres et emmêlés d'Harry, la chevelure flamboyante de Ronald ou la touffe brune d'Hermione... sans succès. A croire qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés.

Ca n'était probablement pas plus mal, ainsi Theodore profita pleinement de cette fin de soirée qui s'achevait plus sereinement qu'elle n'avait commencé. Mais ça n'était que partie remise, il était certain que tout reprendrait son cours le lendemain... il espérait juste que ça ne se fasse pas trop tôt, il souhaitait dormir.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 16 _(:D)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	17. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (même si ça n'équivaut toujours pas HP6 xD) ; je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête

**Divers**: Pprobablement pas de chapitres dimanche.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Tu devineras JA-MAIS ce qu'on a vu hier soir, s'enthousiasma Ronald avant même de penser à saluer son camarade. C'est super-méga-top-génial ! C'est excellent, mortel, épatant, époustouflant...

Theodore leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'agitation. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas quand il y avait de l'ambiance, au contraire c'était tout de même plus agréable ça qu'un silence pesant comme il y avait eu la veille. Sauf que... entendre les cris de puce surexcitée de Ronald sitôt réveillé, le voir bondir partout alors qu'il n'était même pas encore lui-même douché et prêt, sentir l'impatience dont il faisait preuve... s'en était trop pour le jeune Nott qui, à l'instant T, n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir ou dormir.

- On a vu un chien.  
- Woua, ça en effet... ce n'est pas courant, ironisa Theo. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils sont interdit à Poudlard mais de là à me faire tout un cirque pour un simple clebs.  
- Géant et à trois têtes !

Aussitôt l'attention du fils de Théophile se fit plus forte. Un chien géant à trois têtes à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Ronald avait apparemment dû fumer la moquette au cours de la nuit, il faudrait qu'il pense à vérifier minutieusement le sol de la salle commune. Ou alors, Harry et Hermione confirmaient la version du rouquin et alors il se demanderait s'ils s'étaient fait un shoot à trois sans penser à l'invité (invitation qu'il aurait décliné de manière toute), soit il reconsidérerait la question et se mettrait à les croire. Mais de solides arguments seraient à lui fournir, sinon quoi...

Il apprit ensuite, de la bouche de Hermione, quand ça leur était arrivé, pourquoi ils avaient ainsi pris la fuite, comment ils en étaient arrivés là, comment ils avaient réagis sur le coup. Les détails techniques vinrent donc bien après les détails... détails.

- C'était Woua, acheva donc Ronald. Maintenant j'te lâche plus faut trop que tu le vois.  
- Tu faisais moins ton fier hier.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en chien de faïence, l'un comme l'autre visiblement peu amusé par le comportement de "l'adversaire". Ce n'est qu'une fois que le second garçon aux cheveux noirs, c'est à dire Harry Potter, qu'ils ne daignèrent se taire... pour le plus grand bonheur de leur malheureux auditeur.

Un blond passa derrière eux et tape derrière la tête de Theodore qui sursauta. Il se tourna, regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua alors Seamus qui lui grimaçait... tel Blaise à l'époque où ils devaient rester à deux. Comme Blaise. Alors pourquoi appréciait-il Seamus avec plus de facilité que Blaise ?

Par la suite, ils descendirent tous manger, non sans parler bruyamment entre eux. A croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Que Harry et Ronald étaient seuls au monde, même, serait plus correct dans le cas présent. Il fallait croire que parmi ce nouveau quatuor, deux duo s'étaient malgré tout formés... comme si qui que ce soit en avait n jour douté.

En pénétrant dans la grande salle, Theodore eut le plaisir de voir immédiatement Draco. N'avait-il pas mit un pied dans la pièce que le blond prenait plaisir à le bousculer pour le faire tomber... comme s'il n'avait pu et su prévoir : c'était toujours soit Harry, soit Hermione, soit Ron, soit lui qui faisait les frais de sa stupidité. Et cela n'était pas prêt de changer.

- Depuis quand tu t'abaisses face à moi Nott, se moqua Malfoy. Remarque, au moins maintenant tu es au bon niveau.  
- Draco, soupira Blaise. Viens, on s'en va.  
- Quoi ? Répète ! Choqua le premier. Tu veux qu'on lui fiche la paix ?  
- Oui. Déjà parce que même Gryffondor, il garde pour l'instant son statut de Nott et puis... il en vaut pas la peine.

Le regard remplit de dégoût que lui adressa Blaise, rapidement suivit de Draco, fit comme un coup de poignard au brun. Bien que conscient que le premier disait principalement ça dans le but de faire cesser ces enfantillages... ça ne pouvait que le blesser. Ou peut être étais ce lui qui commençait à virer Pouf-Gryffondor.

Les deux serpents rampèrent plus loin, sifflant cruellement contre deux ou trois autres élèves en s'exécutant ainsi. Une fois hors de vue, Harry et Hermione se mirent à pester contre ce blondinet décoloré tandis que Ron poussait gentiment Theo en direction de la table. Il ignorait si ce dernier avait aussi faim que lui mais il ne l'espérait pas.

- Ron, Ron, Ron... apprend à manger, se dégoûtèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux. Après t'avoir vu, on ne peut que comprendre pourquoi on nous prend pour des sauvages arriérés.

En une parfaite imitation de la carpe, le plus jeune des Weasley actuellement à Poudlard fixait ses aînés de toute évidence offensé par de pareils propos.

- N'est-ce pas mon petit Nott ? Ajouta George, malicieusement.

Si on lui demandait d'appuyer leur propos, ça n'était pas sans raison. Les deux cinglés n'avaient pu passer à côtés de la mine perpétuellement écœuré qu'il affichait lorsque son regard avait le malheur de croiser Ronald en train de s'empiffrer.

Un sourire plein d'espoir de Ron ; deux sourires amusés et apparemment attentif à sa réponse futur par les jumeaux. Theodore était piégé. Qui viendrait le délivrer ?

Apparemment personne.

- Tu n'as pas toujours tendance à manger... proprement, argua dans un premier temps le brun pour ainsi donner raison aux deux. Mais après on ne demande à personne de scruter le moindre de tes faits et gestes et... je suis certain que si l'on observe d'autres personnes... on pourrait à notre tour les critiquer.

Fred (ou peut être était ce George) éclata de rire et donna une forte tape dans le dos du fils Nott. Ils l'avaient admirés pour son "courage" au tout début, ignoré voire méprisés pour son nom... à présent, ils l'aimaient pour la manière qu'il avait de se dépêtrer d'une situation embarrassante.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 16 _(:D)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	18. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: Probablement pas de chapitres dimanche. (_je vais malgré tout essayer ; soit tôt le matin, soit le soir_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Theodore avait cru que l'épisode du chien à trois tête n'irait pas plus loin que ça. C'était bien mal connaitre les trois gus avec qui il s'était associée. L'un était le survivant, donc prédestiné à s'attirer des emmerdes ; l'autre était le meilleur ami du premier et un affreux curieux... quand à au dernier, et sans doute le pire, il se trouvait que c'était une abominable petite je-sais-tout, curieuse de surcroit. Pourtant, ils en avaient parlés à Hagrid et depuis... tout n'était plus qu'une succession de recherche, d'aveux et de recherche... encore.

Enfin, s'il décidait de positiver alors il pouvait se dire que cette interminable boucle venait enfin de s'achever puisqu'ils ne trouvaient aucun livre parlant de ce satané Flamel.

- Il doit forcément y avoir un livre qui le mentionne, s'agaça Hermione. Mis à part s'il a fait des choses interdites... mais si tel était le cas alors Dumbledore ne ferait rien avec lui.  
- Sait-on jamais, ricana Theodore. Tu le connais personnellement ?

Pourtant, son attention dévia bien vite de la réponse d'Hermione. Hagrid était dans la bibliothèque et ne cessait d'aller et venir dans le même rayon. Il nota mentalement lequel était-ce pour aller en savoir un peu plus lorsque le géant quitterait les lieux. Fort heureusement Rubeus était ce qu'il était et ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire.

Tel un ressort, le brun se redressa et alla voir le contenu du rayon apparemment si intéressant. "Tout sur les dragons" "Espèces les plus fréquentes de Dragons" "Comment dompter un dragon ?" "L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des dragons". Dragons. Dragons. Dragons.

- C'n'est pas bon.

Et en effet... ça ne l'était pas. Et si on Theodore pouvait se permettre de faire un mauvais jeu de mot, il dirait même que ça sentait le roussie. Et pas qu'un peu. Quelqu'un aurait mit le feu à la forêt interdite que ça n'aurait sentie autrement. Ils frappèrent ce jour là à la porte de chez Hagrid, sans se douter un instant des embêtements dans lesquels ils allaient plonger dans les minutes à suivre. Mais ils n'en savaient rien pour l'instant.

Hagrid leur ouvrit, les fit entrer dans la fournaise qu'était sa bicoque, les invita à s'asseoir puis retourna s'occuper d'une marmite. Curieux, comme Theodore l'avait su, Ronald ne resta pas inactif bien longtemps. Le rouquin se leva et rejoignit leur ami près du feu.

- Vous faites une omelette ? Vous avez oublié de casser les œufs alors.  
- Non, sourit Hagrid, amusé. Non je ne fais pas d'omelette.  
- Alors un œuf dur géant ?

Encore une fois, il nia la proposition du jeune Weasley. Tout en écoutant Ronald proposer des plats constitués d'œuf, il se passa des gants épais aux mains pour ensuite les mettre dans la marmite sans hésiter bien longtemps. L'œuf fût retiré puis posé au centre de la table, sur une serviette chaude.

- Hagrid, qu'est, demanda Harry dans le flou le plus total. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Pour Hermione et Theodore, la réponse était comme évidente. Un œuf, quelques temps après que Hagrid ne se soit un peu trop intéressé à la partie "dragon" de la bibliothèque... mais ça ne pouvait qu'être faux. Bien qu'insouciant, le garde chasse ne pouvait l'être à ce point. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ignore la loi en ce qui concernait la possession de dragon, ou alors qu'il ne se croit au dessus... ou que savaient-ils d'autres.

A la surprise d'Harry et Hagrid, mais aussi de celle des deux têtes du petit quatuor : ce fût Ronald qui émit à voix haute l'hypothèse farfelue du dragon. Il expliqua, pour la forme et pour le plaisir de montrer qu'il n'était pas ignorant sur tous les fronts, que l'un de ses frères aînés s'occupait de ces monstres.

- Mais c'est interdit d'en avoir, finit-il. Comment vous avez fait pour vous en procurer un ?

Aucune réponse ne vint, l'œuf commençait à s'agiter. Enfin, ça n'était pas tant l'œuf en lui-même que ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Même pas encore né, que le dragon illégal faisait des siennes et ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Un museau sorti enfin de la coquille qui vola à quelques centimètres. Une tête enfin, puis une patte et pour finir un dragon entier mais version miniaturisée (pour l'instant). Il crachota quelques flammes et Hermione se précipita jusqu'aux rideaux pour les fermer. Enfin tous quatre prenaient conscience des ennuis dans lesquels ils étaient à présent, Harry peut être moins que les autres.

- Hagrid. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder, tenta maladroitement Theodore. Vous risquez de gros ennuis.

Aurait-il parlé à un mur que son auditeur n'aurait mieux fait la sourde oreille que Hagrid à cet instant. Déjà il tenait la bestiole dans ses bras, le câlinait, le dorlotait et murmurait son nom "Norbert" telle une mère à son fils. Quand un brun s'imagina avec difficulté son propre père agissant ainsi lorsqu'il était encore nouveau né, il était loin de s'imaginer qu'un rouquin était en train d'imaginer sa propre mère avec sept enfants dans les bras en train de les bercer tous en même temps.

- Au revoir Hagrid, dirent-ils enfin tous les quatre.

Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure qu'ils s'acharnaient sur Hagrid, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il se mettait hors-la-loi et qu'il risquait plus que sa place de garde chasse à Poudlard. Qu'ils lui répétaient qu'il devait s'en débarrasser, ou alors s'il y tenait tant, prévenir quelqu'un du bureau de régulation des créatures magiques. Qu'il ne pouvait garder une créature aussi dangereuse au sein d'une école. Theodore et Hermione usèrent, en vain naturellement, de leurs maigre connaissances au sujet des créatures vivantes à coup de "Ils sont dans la catégorie V Hagrid !" Mais rien. Rien si ce n'est une berceuse pour enfant qu'il chantonnait à un dragon.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 18 _(:D)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	19. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: Probablement pas de chapitres dimanche. (_je vais malgré tout essayer ; soit tôt le matin, soit le soir_)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

A bien des égards, Theodore aurait préféré ne plus approcher Hagrid, sa cabane et son monstre jusqu'à ce que le dernier élément ne disparaisse de l'équation. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs. L'avait-il jamais eu un jour, en fait. Les trois autres tenaient à y aller pour porter main forte au géant, et lui ne pouvait décemment pas se défiler à chaque fois. Il pouvait bien prétexter des devoirs à faire, une recherche à approfondir, une aide à fournir... mais il arrivait un moment où ça n'était plus crédible car plus possible.

Les devoirs n'étaient pas infinis, les recherches devaient forcément prendre fin un jour bien que des données ne soient manquantes, et Dean ou Seamus commençaient à ne plus trouver de sujet difficile pour eux que Theodore pourrait leur expliquer. Le brun les avaient suppliés, encore et encore, mais rien n'y avait fait... les deux compères ne semblaient pas décidés à l'aider plus que ça, ignorant ce qu'il souhaitait tant éviter.

- Theodore, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu, salua Hagrid en le voyant parmi les nouveaux venus. Entrez vite. Tu vas être stupéfait, Theodore, de voir tout ce que tu as manqué.

Pour être stupéfait il le fût. Le tout petit Norbert semblait déjà bien loin. Sa petite tête semblable à un vif d'or à la naissance ne tarderait plus à ressembler à la tête de Draco ; de même pour ses petits crachats... à présent il pouvait sans difficulté apparente mettre le feu à la barbe de sa "maman Hagrid". Mais que faisait-il ici !

Comme si finir à Gryffondor n'était pas suffisant pour lui rendre la vie impossible, le voilà mêlé à une affaire de dragon. Si son père apprenait ça, ça n'était pas la gifle et la chambre pour deux mois qu'il aurait mais littéralement... pire. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir, patience.

- Il a grandit n'est ce pas, s'enquit Rubeus, plein d'entrain de fier apparemment.  
- Savez-vous la taille qu'on ces trucs une fois adulte ? Vous ne pourrez bientôt plus le cacher.

On chassa ses paroles pourtant pleines de bon sens d'un revers de main, puis on s'occupa de donner à manger à "bébé Norbert". Theodore refusa catégoriquement d'approcher l'animal et parti avant les trois autres en direction de la grande salle. Ne rien dire aux autres au sujet du dragon était une chose, accepter de le nourrir et de s'occuper de lui en était une toute autre.

- Mais pourquoi Harry, Ron et Hermione sont toujours fourrés chez Hagrid, demanda Seamus en prenant place aux côtés du brun. Il se passe quoi de si intéressant ?  
- Rien, ils parlent c'est tout.  
- Pourquoi t'y vas pas, toi ? S'étonna Dean. Après tout, vous êtes toujours à quatre et là... t'es plus souvent seul : comme au début.  
- C'est un choix personnel.

Les plats se remplirent. Puis se vidèrent au fur et à mesure que les élèves n'arrivaient et se servaient. Seamus embêtait avec plaisir Theodore en n'ayant de cesse de lui donner des tapes derrière la tête, de lui tirer gentiment les cheveux ou encore de donner un coup de coude lorsqu'il était en train de boire. Dean n'allait pas s'en plaindre, trop heureux de ne pas être l'innocente victime de ce plouc pour une fois.

- On s'en va, sourit Seamus. Tu viens avec nous.  
- Non non, j'vais attendre les...  
- Tu viens avec nous, insista le premier. C'était pas... c'était pas une question.

Les deux le tirèrent par le bras jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils montèrent tous les trois puis prirent place sur leur lit respectif et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Dean et Theodore semblaient vouloir aborder des sujets intéressants pour eux deux, qui venaient de deux mondes différents, mais Seamus venait toujours faire le Jacques en sortant des vannes stupides ou en leur lançant des chocogrenouille.

- Merlin ! Punaise, j'vais finir par battre un record moi, ricana Seamus. J'tombe toujours sur lui... et pour preuve : j'ai jamais eu Dumbledore.  
- Je l'ai, sourit Theodore. J'ai Dum... Nicolas Flamel.  
- J'te parlais de Dumbledore, Theo, pas de ton Chai-pas-qui Chai-pas-quoi.  
- Vous savez ce qu'est la pierre philosophale ?  
- Ouai'p, sourit Dean. Les alchimistes essaient de la fabriquer depuis des siècles et des siècles ; on dit qu'elle apporte immortalité et richesse à celui qui la possède.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? S'intrigua Seamus. Tu lis des livres toi ?  
- Nán, mais chez les moldus aussi on en parle.

Theodore regarda la carte de Dumbledore avec intérêt et surprise. Voilà que certaines questions trouvaient enfin une réponse digne de ce nom... mais lorsque des interrogations disparaissent, d'autres s'invitent forcément.

"Qui est Nicolas Flamel ?" disparaissait de la liste de question : c'était un alchimiste. Mais "Qu'elle est l'histoire entre Flamel et Dumbledore ?", "L'histoire de la pierre avait-elle une importance dans cette affaire ?", il supposait que non mais qui était-il pour juger sans en connaitre d'avantage.

Le brun se leva précipitamment, il fallait en urgence qu'il ne parle à Hermione, Ron et Harry. La première encore plus que les autres puisqu'elle était celle qui mettait le plus d'énergie pour trouver la réponse et aussi celle dont il était le plus proche, ne nous leurrons pas. Pourtant, il n'eut pas à aller bien loin : la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur les trois sorciers qu'il allait aller chercher.

- Theo, tu saurais pas quoi faire pour les morsures de, le garçon à la cicatrice aperçut les deux autres. De chien ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 19 _(:o)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	20. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: Bon bah je poste "tôt" (pile poil avant de partir) :) Bonne journée à tous les lutins

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Ils avaient décidés de laisser Ron et sa morsure de côté pour la nuit ; ils verraient bien comment cela aller évoluer. Peut être auraient-ils dû aller voir l'infirmière directement, cela les auraient bien aidé, mais cela ouvrit-il au moins les yeux à Hagrid qui accepta qu'on ne fasse appel à Charlie Weasley pour qu'on ne le débarrasse de son "petit" Norbert.

Le rouquin ne mit guère longtemps à répondre. Ils avaient envoyé la lettre la veille au matin et les voilà avec la réponse, ce qui n'était pas plus mal tout compte fait. Plus vite l'élément perturbateur de leur vie plus ou moins paisible à Poudlard serait-il parti, mieux cela serait.

- Donc on va en haut de la tour vers minuit, on donne le monstre puis on part et basta, simplifia Harry pour les deux autres. Et on le fait à trois puisque Ron est un peu hors service.

Malheur en prit au survivant de parler aussi librement, oubliait-il donc qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans cette école, dans ce couloir même pour voir à plus petite échelle. Oubliait-il qu'entre Nott et Malfoy, tout comme entre Potter et Malfoy ou encore Granger et Malfoy il y avait plus qu'une simple mésentente entre maison. Que tous trois représentaient ce que le blond ne pouvait aimer. Un traitre à son sang, le survivant, une née-moldu... tant de critère qui faisaient que le garçon au nez en trompette ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'ils débarrassent le plancher au plus vite.

Et c'était gagné à présent. Avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ils étaient en train de vivre là leur dernière semaine dans cette école. Bientôt, Hermione Granger rejoindrait ces moldus, Potter retournerait chez son oncle, et Theodore se ferait tuer par son père pour ainsi apporter la honte sur leur famille. Et lui, Draco Malfoy, serait félicité par les professeurs pour l'aide qu'il venait de leur donner en nommant ceux qui apportait un "monstre ?" dans l'école ; ferait la fierté de ses parents pour avoir un peu nettoyait les couloirs si sales de cette école qui tombait bien bas.

Il ignorait quel départ le réjouirait plus. Potter ? Granger ? Ou peut être même Nott ? Chaque départ, chaque renvoi était plus beau que l'autre. Plus de petit Potter, moins de je-sais-tout, moins de sang de bourbe, moins de traitre, moins de Nott. D'autant plus qu'il soupçonnait Blaise de pactiser avec l'ennemi, pour ainsi le prendre pour un idiot. Idiot, idiot et demi, comme s'il ne savait pas que le métis ne l'éloignait de Theodore que pour ne pas faire plus de mal au second que pour qu'il ne se rabaisse à être vu en pareille compagnie.

Les Gryffondor continuèrent de parler à voix basse, pensant toujours n'être entendu de personne. Aucun n'avait daigné accorder la moindre attention au blondinet qui les avait frôlés un peu plus tôt : ça n'était que Malfoy après tout. Qu'aurait-il pu entendre ? Et comprendre ? Et répéter ? Rien, rien et rien, voilà qui répondait à la question.

- Mais y aller à trois n'est ce pas un peu... trop ? Demanda Theodore. Après tout, deux ça suffirait.  
- Tu te dégonfles ? S'amusa Harry. Theo faut pas, on risque ri...  
- Je ne pensais pas à moi m'enfin, bouda pour la forme le brun. Et... bref je me tais et j'dis plus rien.

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers afin de déposer leur sac de cours dans leur dortoir. Chaque fois qu'ils voyaient un autre élève, l'un d'eux changeait de sujet et en profitait donc pour prendre les autres par surprise.

Theodore et Harry étaient en train de débattre au sujet du prochain match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu à Poudlard : Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle même si le premier semblait bien moins intéressé que le second. Ils ne firent pas attention au professeur Quirrel qui les frôla et manqua de faire tomber Harry qui s'agrippa à Theodore.

Qu'il ne vienne du troisième étage n'étonna personne... ou alors étonna tout le monde. Mais chacun avait comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas commenter cette affaire : les arguments ayant tendance à être solide et à tenir la route dans chaque partie.

Si Quirrel venait du troisième étage, là où il y avait le chien géant qui protégeait (peut être) la pierre philosophale c'était soit qu'il préparait quelque chose, un mauvais coup quelconque ; soit, au contraire, qu'il surveillait étroitement les lieux pour prévenir d'une possible venue de Rogue. Ils n'avaient pas les même valeurs, n'avaient pas reçus la même éducation et étaient différents, tant dans leur manière d'être, de faire, d'agir et de penser.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, ils montèrent leurs affaires puis gagnèrent la cabane de Hagrid. Loin était encore l'heure du départ de Norbert, mais mieux valait préparer la bête. Ou peut-être bien était-ce eux qu'ils souhaitaient préparer. Transporter un dragon illégal jusqu'à la plus haute tour de Poudlard en pleine nuit bien après le couvre feu pour ensuite le donner à des amis d'un éleveur de dragon qui travaillait en Roumanie et le ferait donc passer en fraude. Présenté de la sorte ils couraient tous droit au suicide mieux valait donc penser ainsi : ils donnaient le dragon afin qu'il ne soit placé dans un lieu adapté et où il serait heureux. Tout à coup ça faisait bien plus respectable.

Finalement vint l'heure de leur ascension.

- A plus tard Hagrid.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _20 (Argh je poste un peu trop vite nààn ?)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	21. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: Bon alors... soooorrryyy d'avoir rien mis hier ; vous en aurez donc un ce soir (si j'y pense)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Chapitre 21

Theodore ne l'admettrait que sous la torture mais il le sentait mal ce coup là. A tout instant il s'attendait à voir surgir Peeves, Rusard, Mcgonagall, Rogue ou n'importe qui d'autre qui rendrait bien plus compliqué encore la situation. Comme si c'était possible. Il portait à bout de bras le sac où ils avaient installé la bestiole, aidé par Harry et éclairé grâce à Hermione.

Être à trois était bien futile, deux auraient amplement suffit et Hermione aurait pu être tranquillement allongée et endormie dans son lit... ou alors tranquillement allongée dans son lit à se ronger les sangs pour ses deux amis. Mais toujours est-il qu'elle aurait pu ne pas être présente et que cela aurait été, du côté de Theodore, beaucoup mieux. S'ils se faisaient prendre il s'en voudrait.

Déjà qu'en temps normal la tour paraissait anormalement haute, mais alors lorsqu'il fallait ajouter aux nombreuses marches une masse non dérisoire et s'adapter au rythme de deux autres personnes... cela semblait aux bruns encore plus laborieux.

- Heureusement qu'après on descend, constata avec joie Harry une fois qu'ils eurent atteins le sommet. Ca sera plus rapide, moins dur et plus discret.

Fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps l'arrivée des amis du frère de Ron. Avec prudence, ils leur remirent le dragon, fin content d'enfin être débarrasser de Norbert qu'ils n'appréciaient que fort moyennement. Ca restait un dragon non de non !

Quand ils ne furent, de nouveau, que de petits points au loin ; nos trois lions redescendirent les escaliers avec joie, soulagement et légèreté. Le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose les prenant par moment mais jamais bien longtemps. Jusqu'au moment où ils ne furent au bout des escaliers, qu'ils n'aient descendus la dernière marche de pierre et ne se soient tous trois retrouvé nez à nez avec leur directrice de maison, furax de toute évidence.

Tête baissée, ils furent conduits jusqu'au bureau de la femme au strict chignon. Là, ils découvrirent avec surprise deux serpents assis face au bureau de la vieille femme. S'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvé dans la même situation qu'eux, ils en auraient sourit à n'en pas douter.

- Si je comprends bien, répéta alors Mcgonagall. Monsieur Malfoy à dit à monsieur Zabini que messieurs Nott et Potter ainsi que miss Granger comptaient aller remettre à je-ne-sais-qui un dragon. Et donc monsieur Zabini vous avez été, elle s'interrompit, perplexe de toute évidence. Prévenir les trois Gryffondor de ce que préparait son camarade. Où es la logique dans cette histoire ?

Il était vrai que dit ainsi, les choses semblaient bien ridicule. Un dragon ? Un serpent qui irait prévenir des lions d'un danger imminent et préparé par un autre serpent ? Ca n'avait ni queue ni tête et pourtant... n'était ce pas la seule et unique vérité qu'on lui proposait. Enfin, vérité ça restait à prouver, excuse conviendrait mieux à Minerva dans ce cas présent.

- Je retire, une fois encore elle s'arrêta comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui déchirait le cœur. Cinquante points à Gryffondor... chacun.

Les trois lions ouvrirent la bouche, n'osant y croire. Elle était leur directrice ou non ? Elle voulait la gagner cette coupe des quatre maisons ou non ? C'était à en douter. Autant de la part de Rogue ils auraient pu comprendre : un Serpentard après tout, on ne peut s'attendre à énormément de sa part mais de la propre directrice des rouges et lion.

Pour les deux serpents, en revanche, c'était la fête. Surtout pour Malfoy qui souriait, ricanait bêtement et faisait des pieds de nez outrageant à ses trois ennemis. Il déchanta bien vite.

- Bien évidemment je retire autant de point aux Serpentard. Qui ne valent guère mieux.

Ils furent ensuite tous congédiés et regagnèrent tous les cinq leur dortoir. Une boule au ventre d'ores et déjà présente : comment réagiraient les autres en constatant leur sablier amputé de cent cinquante points en une seule nuit ? Ils crieraient à l'erreur, au scandale, à l'arnaque.

Et dire que tout ça c'était de la faute de Rogue ; s'il n'avait pas voulu passer devant le chien à trois têtes ni de tuer Harry jamais ils ne se seraient intéressés à cette histoire. Donc jamais ils n'auraient... non ils faisaient fausse route, car ça n'était pas Rogue qui avait donné l'œuf de dragon à Hagrid mais un inconnu encapuchonné.

- Harry, souffla Theodore. Pourquoi un homme donnerait un œuf de dragon à un parfait inconnu ?  
- Plus tard Theo, là je réfléchis à une excuse potable pour qu'on ne se fasse pas zigouiller tous les trois demain.  
- Mais t'en fais pas Harry, au pire j'prends toute la responsabilité, sourit le brun. Qu'on m'aime pas ou qu'on me haïsse, j'vais pas chipoter.

Le garçon à la cicatrice et aux lunettes rondes tourna la tête vers son ami décoiffé et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Etait-il sérieux lorsqu'il disait ça ou était-il en train de plaisanter ? Il avouait ne pas être capable de faire la distinction en raison du sérieux dont il savait faire preuve par moment.

- Bonne nuit Harry.  
- J'doute savoir dormir. Vu le nombre de point qu'on a fait perdre.  
- Que j'ai fait perdre, reprit le brun. N'oublie pas que j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.  
- Comme tu l'as toi même dis : t'es pas celui qui est le plus aimé, même si c'est mieux qu'avant... si tu mets tout sur ton dos : ils te tueront sans hésitations.  
- Mais non. Joyeux Noel.  
- Hein ?

Mais déjà Theodore avait gagné la salle de bain.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _21 (Et là je dis "satané Gryffy le Teddy")_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	22. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: J'y ai pensé !

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

En passant, ce matin là, devant les sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points des quatre maisons ; bon nombre d'élèves remirent en question le sens de l'humour de leur bien aimé directeur. Comment, en une seule nuit, Gryffondor pouvait-il passer en queue de classement, amputée de pas moins de cent cinquante points. C'était impensable. Même les Serpentard et leurs cent points en moins trouvaient encore le culot de se moquer ouvertement des lions.

Une fois attablés, toute la table des rouge et or commença donc à mener l'enquête afin de trouver l'identité des responsables de ce chaos. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être plusieurs, un gus n'aurait pu arriver à pareil désastre en moins de vingt quatre heure. Pour preuve : même les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient jamais su faire perdre autant de points en moins de deux jours.

Allez savoir comment, mais les regards se tournèrent assez rapidement (sans qu'aucun ne se soient consultés) en direction de Harry Potter et de ses amis. Et plus précisément : vers le petit Nott. Seul un serpent pouvait ainsi vouloir la défaite, la perte de Gryffondor ; et lequel parmi eux tous pouvait bien se vanter d'être un serpent, excepté Theodore Nott ?

A la table des Serpentard, les coupables avaient aussi été démasqués assez aisément. Seul Potter et sa clique pouvait autant faire perdre de point en une nuit, et seul Malfoy pouvait être responsable de ce carnage. Et si Malfoy était mêlé alors Zabini l'était aussi. Elémentaire mon cher.

Restait à trouver, à présent, la raison pour laquelle Malfoy et Zabini s'évitaient. Enfin, le premier évitait le second, l'inverse n'était sans doute pas encore d'actualité. Au contraire.

Aucune remarque ne fut faite ni aux Gryffondor, ni aux Serpentard. Mais ça n'aurait su tarder. La présence des professeurs non loin d'eux découragerait le plus bête des Serpentard ou le plus téméraire des Gryffondor (à peu de chose près)

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Nott, pesta un élève inconnu de Theodore. Comment t'as fais ton compte ?

Theodore s'arrêta, immédiatement imité d'Harry et d'Hermione. Les deux avaient acceptés, avec honte, qu'il ne prenne temporairement la responsabilité toute entière... mais à l'unique condition que si cela dégénérait : ils avaient l'autorisation de dire la vérité.

Le plus âgé s'approcha de son cadet et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à être adossé au mur. Nez contre nez presque, le serpent égaré tremblait comme une feuille. Sa détermination de la veille était bien loin à présent. L'envie de courir se réfugier dans les bras de son père se faisait sentir, mais cela ne pouvait arriver : son père ne l'y autoriserais plus, de par son âge que par la "haine" qu'il lui vouait.

Il ne dû son salut qu'à l'arrivée de Percy le préfet qui fit, en sept mots reculer d'autant de pas son aîné. Soulagé d'avoir ainsi échappé à un funeste destin, le brun se laissa glisser le long du mur et recommença enfin à respirer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ses deux amis l'obligèrent à se relever et comprirent, sans avoir eu besoin de se consulter, qu'il était préférable pour Theo qu'ils ne disent immédiatement la vérité et rien que la vérité. Ou alors la partie qui était possible d'expliquer.

Les heures s'écoulaient, et mis à part les Serpentard et les jumeaux Weasley, tous les élèves les avaient regardés avec colère, haine, dégoût ou n'importe quel regard peu agréable à recevoir. De la part des Gryffondor cela pouvait être compréhensible : ils étaient les victimes dans l'histoire ; mais pour les Poufsouffle ou les Serdaigle comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se réjouir dans cette incroyable chute dans les classements ?

C'est avec plaisir qu'ils accueillirent la sonnerie signant la fin de leur dernière heure de la journée. Enfin ils pourraient regagner leur dortoir et ne plus avoir à faire face à ces regards désagréables.

- Nott !

Surpris, il se retourna pour dévisager Blaise. Il rassura les deux autres et leur "ordonna" de poursuivre, promettant qu'il ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Légèrement méfiant mais pas tant, après tout Zabini n'avait-il pas fait perdre cinquante points à sa maison en voulant les prévenir, ils acceptèrent et se remirent en marche.

- Blaise ? S'étonna Theodore. T'es pas un peu malade ?  
- J'suis désolé pour hier, grimaça le serpent. D'pas avoir su vous prévenir.  
- Pourquoi tu voulais le faire, d'ailleurs ? interrogea le brun en haussant un sourcil et un coin de sa lèvre supérieure. C'est stupide.  
- Fais pas cette tête, pitié, plaisanta le métis. J'ai eu droit à la même de la part de Malfoy ce matin.

Ces mots firent mouches dans l'esprit du brun qui remit aussitôt son masque d'indifférence. Se poser des questions : ok. Les poser à voix haute : ok. Faire une tête qui montrait son état d'esprit : ok. Faire la même tête que Malfoy : pas ok.

- J'dois être malade en fait, expliqua-t-il enfin. J'te considère comme un ami.  
- Ah, répondit simplement le lion avant d'ajouter à voix basse. Moi aussi.  
- J't'ai entendu ! Cria joyeusement Blaise. Tu l'as dis ! J'suis ton ami.

Et de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas que Blaise qui l'avait entendu.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _22 (WAAAW)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	23. Chapter 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 23

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Encore une dizaine de chapitres et c'est la fin de cette partie

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Au bout d'un couloir, Andrew Scott, septième année chez Gryffondor et accessoirement celui qui avait manqué de s'attirer les foudres de Percy Weasley en début de journée, n'avait rien manqué de l'étrange échange qu'avaient eu le lion et le serpent. Considérant en savoir bien assez pour se permettre d'émettre un quelconque jugement, il s'approcha à grandes enjambées pour bientôt être à moins d'un mètre de son cadet.

- Nott, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Son sursaut le fit ricaner, il n'en attendait pas moins de la part d'un Serpentard : tous des trouillards, des peureux. Aucun courage. Aucun. Comment Nott avait-il à ce point su berner son monde ? Le choixpeau tout d'abord, les professeurs ensuite, leurs camarades pour finir ? Andrew se dit alors qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer l'intelligence du petit... avant d'hausser les épaules et oublier cette remarque.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas net, ricana le plus grand. Que tu te fichais de nous.

Du regard, Theodore cherchait un élève qui pourrait le sortir de ce guêpier. Mais ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir, désespérément seuls. Et Scott n'était certainement pas le genre de personne qui laisserait filer un aussi beau poisson que lui : il avait la "preuve" que Nott le serpent parmi les lions était bel et bien un serpent. Si jamais Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean ou, pire encore, Hermione venaient à l'apprendre alors il serait bon pour de nouveau être mis en bout de banc.

Alors, sans réfléchir, le fils unique de Théophile Nott et d'Amy Valens poussa le plus grand et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il tourna à droite, à gauche, à gauche, à droite, tout droit. Si on lui demandait de refaire cet itinéraire tel quel, il en serait bien incapable. Entendant les cris de son ainé non loin de lui, il entra dans la première pièce qui lui vint.

Elle était grande, la pièce, et vide. Affreusement vide. Seul un miroir s'y trouvait. Grand, doré... immense... somptueux. Theodore en perdait le fil de sa pensée ; tout ce qui lui passait par la tête perdait de sa cohérence tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation du miroir. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une inscription. Il l'a lu une première fois dans sa tête, puis une seconde et une troisième... pas une seule fois il n'en comprit le sens.

- Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej, lue-t-il enfin à voix haute. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

De quelques pas il s'éloigna... son regard daigna enfin dévier de la gravure incompréhensible pour se poser sur le miroir en lui-même.

- Ok, ok... ok, souffla-t-il. Je deviens fou.

Pour avoir refermé la porte derrière lui et constaté que celle-ci grinçais, Theodore oserait sans hésiter affirmer qu'il était le seul être vivant (et humain) dans cette pièce. Sans doute y avait-il quelques araignées ou autres insectes. Mais aux dernières nouvelles aucune bestiole ne ressemblait à sa mère. Ni à son père.

Une femme. Un homme. Deux sourires. Deux paires d'yeux étincelants de bonheur. Voilà tout ce qu'il voyait dans ce miroir. Comme s'il n'était pas présent devant. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui s'était présenté devant l'objet mais un couple amoureux. En l'occurrence ses parents.

Une dernière fois il relu la phrase, se promettant d'en chercher le sens pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il loucha brièvement sur son sac qui trainait près de la porte puis décida, en toute logique, de ne pas prendre de risques stupides et inutiles et de noter l'inscription sur un parchemin, le risque encourut étant qu'il n'oublie.

Toujours dans la crainte de tomber nez à nez avec Andrew, Theodore passa sa tête à travers la porte et regarda attentivement à droite, puis à gauche à de nombreuses reprises. Et s'il surgissait de nulle part, de la même manière que Mcgonagall la veille ? Non, il n'était certainement pas un animagui, rien à craindre... mais et si ?

Prudemment il quitta sa cachette et regagna la salle commune des lions. Il avait retrouvé son chemin instinctivement, le brun se demanda alors si ça serait valable dans le sens inverse : pour retrouver la fameuse salle avec l'étrange miroir. La réponse ne lui viendra qu'après, lorsqu'il souhaitera y retourner... pour le moment il voulait surtout être en compagnie de Hermione et Harry et oublier l'incident avec Andrew.

- TOTO ! Hurla Seamus dans les oreilles dudit Toto. On te cherche partout depuis une heure... au moins. Harry est même parti interroger Zabini et Hermione est partie chercher Ron, ils doivent te chercher à deux là... m'demande pas pourquoi j'en sais un peu rien.  
- Ah, sourit timidement le premier. Bah j'suis là, fallait pas s'en... s'en faire.  
- Mais bien sur que si ! Ils veulent tous ta peau... Scott notamment, m'demande pas pourquoi, une fois encore j'en sais rien.

Theodore grimaça, le blond ne devait pas savoir à quel point il venait de lui faire peur. Il ne pourrait pas non plus être constamment en compagnie de Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre. Arriverait forcément un jour où il serait seul et alors... Scott n'aurait plus qu'à fondre, tel un faucon sur sa proie, sur lui et alors... son père n'aurait plus à se demander comment le tuer : on s'en sera chargé à sa place.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _23 (OO)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	24. Chapter 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Encore une dizaine de chapitres et c'est la fin de cette partie

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Theodore se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Le sommeil lui était venu mais pas la tranquillité d'esprit. Lorsque ce n'était pas son petit face à face avec Scott qui lui revenait, alors c'était le miroir et ce qu'il y avait vu, le miroir et l'étrangeté de son inscription. Lorsqu'il parvenait à éluder ces problèmes mineurs alors c'était Quirrel et Rogue qui s'invitaient dans ses pensées, lequel était blanc et lequel était noir ? Qu'est ce qui se cachait sous les pattes de ce monstre à trois têtes ? Pourquoi souhaitait-on voler cet objet, si s'en était bien un. Toutes ses interrogations faisaient que c'était un sommeil bien désagréable qui s'était emparé du jeune Nott ; et que c'était un plouc mal peigné et un autre couleur carotte qui le secouaient comme un bananier.

Grognant, Theodore passa son oreiller par-dessus sa tête. Son subconscient espérait sans doute, à tord, que cela réduirait les décibels ou que les deux autres se lasseraient... cela eut plutôt l'effet inverse. On lui retira, et ceci était un acte profondément cruel, sa couverture le laissant en proie au froid d'un printemps particulièrement frais.

- Gnnnmpf, râla-t-il très intelligemment.  
- Debout marmotte, Harry à un truc géant à nous montrer.  
- Pas envie de refaire perdre cent cinquante points, marmonna Theodore. Pas ce soir en tout cas, demain j'vous dis pas mais là, il y eut comme un silence. Dodo.

Ron s'éloigna du lit pour rire plus loin. Il hésitait entre deux idées : soit il ne réveillait plus jamais Nott qui n'était pas de la nuit de toute évidence ; soit il le réveillait plus souvent pour profiter du spectacle. En digne frère de Fred et George Weasley, la seconde option primait dans son cœur et son esprit.

- Allez quoiii Theooo.  
- Tu fais chier Harry, grinça Theodore. J'te promets que tu fais chier.

Mais toujours était-il qu'il était en train de sortir de son lit et d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes pour ensuite en finir avec ses chaussures. Le survivant venait donc, et ça c'était une surprise, d'obtenir une victoire sur Theodore Nott par chaos... ou peut être était-ce par abandon, il faudrait qu'il relise les règles.

- J'ai trouvé un truc géant... en plus de savoir qui est Flamel.  
- Mais c'est l'mec à la pierre philosophale, expliqua, complètement dans le gaz, Theodore. Un ami du fou à barbe blanche.  
- Tu l'savais, s'étonna Ron.  
- Nán, j'viens de le deviner tout seul.

A pas de loups ils quittèrent le dortoir. Ils descendirent dans un silence surprenant les escaliers en colimaçon. Traversèrent la salle commune sans se prendre les pieds dans un quelconque objet. Déambulèrent joyeusement dans les couloirs puis finirent par enfin entrer dans une salle... vide.

Et cela intrigua énormément Theodore. Depuis les quelques mois passé à Poudlard, il en avait vu des salles supposément vide, et la dernière en date était... d'hier. Et notons qu'elle ne l'était pas. Justement, à Poudlard vous ne pourrez pas trouver une seule salle vide ; toujours il y aura un objet (au moins) qui y trônera tel un roi sur son royaume.

- Regardez, placez-vous juste là.

En même temps qu'il parlait, le garçon à lunette plaçait Ronald juste devant le grand miroir. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à s'émerveiller et expliquer aux deux autres garçons ce qu'il était en train de voir au travers l'étrange miroir du "Riséd". A quoi cela rimait-il ? Etaient-ils censé deviner quelques choses d'après ces visions assez éloignées l'une l'autre.

Theodore écouta attentivement ce qu'en dirent les deux autres garçons. Le premier affirmait voir ses parents, vivant, lui souriant. Le second s'imaginait plus vieux et préfet-en-chef (le miroir ne montrait, cela le prouvait bien, rien de forcément possible). Il pensait aussi être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch... et pensait que la coupe était entre ses mains.

- A toi Teddy !

Les deux traitres se mirent à deux pour le forcer à se mettre devant, d'ores et déjà convaincu de sa réticence à l'idée d'obéir. Il était certes un Nott à Gryffondor mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il savait faire profil bas ou exécuter des ordres lorsqu'il les estimait légitime. Il était humain, après tout.

- Alors ? Tu vois quoi toi ?  
- Je suppose que c'est ma mère, grimaça-t-il s'en voulant déjà d'avoir utilisé le verbe "supposer". En compagnie de mon père.  
- Et tu ressembles à quoi ? Demandèrent d'une même voix les abominables curieux.  
- A rien, Theodore s'aperçut vite qu'on pouvait se méprendre sur la signification de sa réponse et la développa plus. Je ne suis pas là... nulle part.

Un toussotement se fit entendre et Albus Dumbledore apparut derrière les trois garçons. Sorti de nulle part il n'avait pas même ouvert la porte. Soit il y avait un "truc" caché (comme un passage secret), soit il (et c'était le plus probable) il était là depuis le début.

Tous trois s'attendaient à se faire remonter les bretelles, notamment les deux bruns qui n'en étaient pas à leur première sortie nocturne de la semaine (et nous n'étions que mercredi) mais rien ne vint. Pas même un simple regard noir. Le directeur gardait un air joyeux, souriant et malicieux.

- Je vois que vous avez tous trois découvert l'existence de ce miroir, sourit-il. Mais je doute que vous n'en ayez compris le sens.  
- Il montre ce qu'on veut voir, supposa Harry. Mes parents... par exemple.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _24 (OO)_

**Allez... j'ai envie de voir si c'est moi (et Blaise) qui sommes bizarre ou si c'est normal. D'après vous : pourquoi Theodore ne se voit pas**_. _

_= Celui qui a bon pourra demander ce qu'il veut (un bout de la suite, un OS, me poser une question à laquelle j'n'aurais pas répondue en temps normal ou autre) plus le loisir d'avoir deviné  
_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	25. Chapter 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 25

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Encore une dizaine de chapitres et c'est la fin de cette partie

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Quand ils se re-réveillèrent ce matin là, c'est avec encore plus de difficulté que la première fois que Theodore se leva. Il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et d'avoir passé son temps à réfléchir. Pour la seconde partie de sa nuit c'était principalement de ce qu'il avait vu dans ce fichu miroir du Riséd.

Ses parents. Lui absent. Mais encore ? Voilà qui ne l'éclairait pas beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'il préférait ne pas demander aux trois autres de l'aider à chercher, ne voulant trop s'étaler sur sa propre vie. Soit, il en parlerait à Blaise dans ce cas. Mais quand ? Et surtout : où ?

La réponse lui vint l'après-midi même. Lorsqu'en allant à la bibliothèque il aperçut Blaise, seul à une table. L'occasion était trop belle pour être refusé, il s'en empara donc. Quoique légèrement hésitant, Theodore tira la chaise à côté du serpent et y prit place. Jetant un regard noir à l'écusson de celui qui venait le déranger, Blaise s'apprêtait à le jeter mais se ravisa presque aussitôt.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Nott osa enfin en venir au fond du problème. Dans les grandes lignes il expliqua à Blaise le principe du miroir du Riséd puis en vint à son problème.

Sitôt eut-il finit de l'énoncer que Blaise se claqua son livre sur la tête, avant de faire de même sur celle de Theodore. Serpentard peut, éventuellement, rimer avec extraverti : preuve en est avec Zabini.

- Me dit pas que t'as pas... saisis ce que signifiais ton, il tiqua à cette partie de phrase. Désir le plus cher. Et après tu dis que je suis idiot.  
- J'ai pas dis ça, contesta le décoiffé.  
- Si tu l'as dis, m'enfin. Ca me semble clair que tu t'en veux de la tournure qu'a prit le couple de tes parents. La mort de ta mère et le fait que ton père ne t'accorde plus la moindre importance, plus un simple regard intéressé. Au fond de toi, tu souhaites probablement ne pas exister... ainsi tout irait bien pour eux, ils seraient à deux et heureux. Mais pas forcément : puisqu'ils ne t'auraient pas toi. Fin... pour conclure je dirais que tu viens de me prouver que tu étais Complètement fêlé.

Theodore avait écouté Blaise parler, expliquer et conclure sans oser l'interrompre. Comment pourrait-il, à présent, l'insulter d'idiot ? Il ne serait plus crédible, pas après une telle démonstration et pareille analyse. Légèrement hésitant, il se releva et aller tourner les talons quand le serpent l'interpella.

- Au fait ! On est collé ce soir. Rendez vous à onze heures devant les portes.

Il ne su que penser. Etait-ce réel ou alors une invention du serpent. Il lui faisait confiance un instant plus tôt et voilà qu'il recommençait à douter de lui sous prétexte qu'ils ne soient chacun dans une maison ennemi.

Bien vite il eut confirmation de ce qu'avait dit Blaise. Une missive de son professeur de métamorphose lui vint. Aucunes des informations que ne lui avait dit Blaise n'étaient fausses ; et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit se trouvait être aussi écris. Pareil à un idiot, il sourit, ravie de voir qu'il pouvait peut être accordé un peu d'importance à ce que lui disait l'autre.

La journée passa à toute allure, cela pouvait éventuellement s'expliquer par les cours auxquels ils se devaient de se trouver présent, ou de la retenue qui arriverait toujours un peu trop tôt au goût de certain.

A onze heures tapante, cinq première année étaient debout dans le hall d'entrée et attendaient Merlin sait qui. Ils ignoraient tout de l'étendue de leur retenue, mais pouvaient se douter qu'ils n'auraient pas que des lignes à copier bêtement.

Rusard arriva. Hagrid ne tarda pas. Rusard parti. Tous furent ravis. Draco un peu moins, sans doute, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Les Gryffondor furent tout de suite un peu plus joyeux, passer une retenue avec Hagrid c'était comme passer une retenue avec un ami : ce n'était pas une punition énorme. Blaise voyait là l'occasion de parler avec Theodore... seul Draco trouvait encore à râler, ce qui n'était pour étonner personne.

La mauvaise troupe s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite. Déjà peu rassurante en plein jour et avec la lumière du soleil, elle était plus que flippante une fois la nuit tombée. A maintes reprises Blaise leva le nez pour vérifier l'état de la lune, même s'il doutait que les professeurs ne se soient pas tenus au courant auparavant... sait-on jamais.

- Hermione tu prends Crockdur et Malfoy, les autres restent avec moi.  
- Hagrid, je pourrais pas plutôt aller avec Malfoy ? Proposa Theodore.  
- Chevalier servant sauve princesse de vilain Dragon, se moqua gentiment Blaise avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête de la part de son ami. C'est bon, j'ai rien dis.

Ne voyant là aucune objection particulière à ça, Hagrid accepta et laissa les deux garçons s'éloigner en compagnie du chien. Sitôt furent-ils hors de vue qu'Harry, Hermione et Blaise se mirent à parler en même temps. Les deux premiers lui demandaient pourquoi il n'avait pas gardé Malfoy avec lui plutôt que laisser un pauvre innocent s'éloigner. Alors que le second criait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre (ou pas) qu'il serait complice du meurtre qui aurait lieu.

- A ce point ? S'inquiéta enfin le garde-chasse.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _25 (OO)_

**== Une bonne réponse (Black Cat XD) enfin... elle s'en approchait grandement. Donc elle peut demander ce qu'elle veut (dans la mesure du réalisable... of course)**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	26. Chapter 26

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 26

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Encore une dizaine de chapitres et c'est la fin de cette partie

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

- Bouge de là Malfoy.  
- Crève Nott.  
- Fais gaffe où je te pousse dans la vase.  
- Et moi dans un trou.  
- Essaie un peu pour voir, t'es trop trouillard pour oser.  
- Et toi trop chevaleresque pour le faire.  
- ARGH ! Hurla Theodore. C'est... c'est quoi ça ?

Inquiet, Draco tournait sur lui-même à la recherche de ce qu'avait bien pu montrer Theodore. A sa voix l'on voyait que c'était quelque chose de peu rassurant et ragoûtant, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le blond tremblait déjà comme une feuille sans avoir vu de quoi parlait le brun.

Quand quelque chose sauta sur ses épaules, Draco hurla comme s'il se trouvait en face de la mort elle-même. Un éclat de rire, qui faisait tâche dans le décor, l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, le fils de Lucius Malfoy sauta sur le brun et lui flanqua son poing en pleine figure.

Ils mettaient tous deux tout leur cœur dans la tache. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient que pareille occasion ne se présente à eux, voilà qu'elle leur était donnée sur un plateau d'argent. Non ! Un plateau d'or, avec des couverts d'or. Quand un poing s'abattait sur le nez de l'un, une main tirait et tordait l'oreille de l'autre. Quand un pied s'abattait sans aucune délicatesse sur le tibia de l'un, l'autre faisait en sorte de faire tomber le coupable et de l'écraser de tout son poids.

L'un sur l'autre, ils roulaient d'un côté puis de l'autre. On ne distinguait plus rien, si ce n'était des pieds, des mains, des "aie" et des "outch" sortis de ce tas de tissus. Une paire de main s'empara d'une tête brune et la claqua au sol ce qui eut pour effet de ralentir un peu le rythme effréné de la bagarre.

- Enfin je vous trou, souffla Hagrid, suivis des autres. Ve.

Le semi-géant n'eut aucune réponse de la part des deux autres élèves. Ils étaient bien trop occupé à se taper dessus, se battre comme des chiffonniers pour ne serais-ce que remarquer l'arrivée d'intrus dans leur champ de bataille.

Il fallut saisir Theodore d'un côté, et éloigner Draco de l'autre pour que tout ce cinéma ne cesse. Le garde chasse dû hausser la voix pour enfin se faire entendre, puis refaire deux équipes.

- Theodore tu restes avec moi ; qui veut aller avec Malfoy ?

Déjà, tous s'attendaient à voir Blaise s'avancer et se proposer. La logique l'aurait voulu puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls Serpentard présent ce soir ; mais le métis préférait appuyer sur chaque plaie de son ami pour ensuite lui demander "ça fait mal ?" que de rejoindre son blond d'ami.

- Harry ? Et tu ne lui taperas pas dessus, s'il te plait.  
- C'est lui qui a commencé, se défendit Theodore aussi mal qu'il le pouvait.  
- Tais toi Theodore, ordonna sèchement Hagrid. Une fois qu'il sera parti on verra pour ta tête.  
- Et on regarde pas comment j'vais, demanda sarcastiquement le blond, dans une parfaite réplique de Rogue. Merci je vais bien.  
- On sait ça Malfoy ; si ça n'allait pas tu n'auras plus envie de faire chier ton monde.  
- La ferme Potter.

Le brun et le blond se toisèrent. Une personne peu attentive aurait pu confondre cette scène avec une qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Cette personne, peu attentive donc, n'aurait pas accordé d'importance aux lunettes qui étaient sur le nez du second brun ni à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui trônait plus ou moins fièrement sur son front.

- Allez allez, et si y a le moindre problème Harry... tu n'hésites pas à faire des étincelles rouges. Et je suis désolé de te mettre en binôme avec lui.  
- Vous êtes profs, vous pouvez pas prendre partie.  
- Dis donc ça à Rogue.

Enfin ils partirent ; Hagrid regarda rapidement comment était Theodore, sans tenir compte de ses nombreux "mais si j'vais bien" De manière toute, il y avait systématiquement quelqu'un pour le faire taire. Quand c'était pas Hermione c'était Blaise et quand c'était pas Blaise c'était Hermione.

Enfin les deux groupes furent en marche, étrangement Hermione se sentait comme isolée. Theodore ne cessait de parler avec Blaise comme deux amis de toujours... ce qu'ils étaient tout en ne l'étant pas d'un certain côté.

Au début de l'année, dans les barques, elle n'oubliait pas l'attitude peu amène de Theodore vis à vis de son camarade. Comment se faisait-il que finalement il ne soit plus ouvert avec une personne qu'il n'appréciait pas durant des années et qu'il côtoie rarement, qu'avec ses amis ?

Un peu plus derrière, Theodore et Blaise avançaient côte à côte et parlaient d'un sujet qu'ils n'avaient que très rarement abordé tous les deux. Le brun en fût surpris d'ailleurs, le second ayant toujours tendance à éviter avec talent les sujets qui fâchent, les sujets sérieux sur lesquels il était difficile de plaisanter.

- Ecoute Thé", je... sais pas vraiment ce que toi tu ressens mais je pense être le plus apte à te comprendre. Non ? Et baisse moi ce sourcil !  
- J'sais pas Blaise... franchement j'sais pas.  
- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas leur dire ? C'est ta faute ?

Simultanément deux réponses quittèrent les lèvres des deux garçons. Un oui et un non ; inutile de préciser qui avait dit quoi.

- Et ils sauront bien des trucs sur toi... tôt ou tard.  
- J'ai tendance à préférer "tard" que "tôt".  
- "Jamais" est impossible.  
- Laisse-moi espérer Blaise.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _26 (:))_

**== Question : Qu'est ce que Theo ne veut pas dire, d'après vous ?  
**

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	27. Chapter 27

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 27

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Encore une dizaine de chapitres et c'est la fin de cette partie

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Cette soirée de retenue n'en fût pas une au sens propre du terme aux yeux de Theodore ; il avait enfin trouvé l'occasion de se battre en bonne et due forme avec Draco, même s'il s'en était plutôt mal tiré (mais on m'avait pris par surprise, clamera-t-il pour sa défense) et il avait pu passer sa soirée à parler à Blaise sans avoir à se cacher ou à jouer une quelconque comédie.

Pour Harry aussi cela fût plutôt agréable, si l'on exceptait qu'il ait dû faire "équipe" avec Malfoy à cause de... Malfoy, soyons solidaire. Sa mésaventure ne l'avait pas troublé plus qu'outre mesure dans le sens où il était désormais convaincu que c'était bel et bien Rogue et non Quirrel qui cherchait à pénétrer sous la trappe.

Quirrel et son turban étaient bien trop lâches et peureux pour oser faire face à un monstre géant, à trois têtes et autant de bouches pourvues de crocs pointus. Rogue, malgré son statut de directeur des Serpentard et donc son appartenance passé à cette maison semblait bien plus... courageux. Et jamais on ne le reprendra à parler ainsi de ce serpent graisseux, foi de Potter. Donc la raison qui poussait Harry à être d'autant plus sur de ses avances provenait justement de sa fameuse mésaventure. Quirrel oserait-il pénétrer seul dans la forêt interdite en plein jour ? Non, la seule fois où il l'avait surprit entre les arbres il était en compagnie de Rogue qui le menaçait. Alors imaginez en pleine nuit : impensable autant qu'improbable. Alors que Rogue, franchement... sa présence en ces lieux une fois la nuit tombée était même plus logique que lorsque le soleil était au zénith.

- Tu rêvasses Pott", souligna Theodore. Comment veux-tu réussir ton exam en histoire si tu rêvasses au lieu d'apprendre.  
- Le truc, j'pense, c'est qu'il veut pas le réussir, plaisanta Ronald. J'ai rien dis.

Le regard noir qu'il avait reçu après avoir ouvert la bouche valait au moins trois bloclangue simultanés. Les deux bruns se regardaient, tous deux en oubliant le livre qu'ils avaient entre les mains ; pour Theodore cela pouvait être considéré comme un exploit. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Hermione.

- C'est pour bientôt, souffla Harry. Il faut savoir comme passer devant ce monstre pour pouvoir arrêter Rogue.  
- Quirrel, corrigea automatiquement Theodore. Je te répète que ça n'est pas Rogue.  
- Tu es le seul à penser ça, releva le survivant, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. M'enfin bref, le seul moyen d'arrêter Rogue... ou Quirrel.

Céder du terrain à Theodore pour en gagner plus au final. Laisser croire à Theodore qu'il avait une chance de l'emporter pour mieux l'abattre par la suite. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait avoir tord, si même Ronald et Hermione le disaient. Il y avait plus de chance que ça soit le "parti" à une personne qui ne se trompe plutôt que celui qui en comprenait trois.

- On a qu'à aller voir Hagrid, proposa Ron. Il nous a bien parlé de Touffu et de Nicholas... et il a confirmé la pierre philosophale.  
- "Bonjour Hagrid, comment on passe devant Touffu ? Il faut nous le dire sinon Quirrel va voler la pierre". Ouai génial.  
- Euh... ouai.  
- Il doit exister une manière moins rentre dedans, réfléchit Harry.  
- NORBERT ! Norbert... comment il a eu Norbert ?  
- Par un étranger dans un bar, il nous l'a dit.

Theodore leva les yeux en direction du ciel, exaspéré par le manque de neurones, parfois flagrant, de ces deux ploucs sur pattes.

- Harry, réfléchit deux secondes. Tu as un œuf de dragon, vas-tu le donner au premier venu ?  
- Pourquoi j'aurais un oeuf de dragon ?  
- Pourquoi t'en aurais pas, eut comme réponse Theodore. Bref, tu en as un... tu le donnes à n'importe qui ou à quelqu'un qui sait s'en occuper ?  
- Ca dépend si je veux qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt.

Sur le coup le brun accorda un point à l'autre, pour une fois. Cette éventualité n'était donc pas à négliger mais elle n'était sans doute pas non plus celle à retenir. Pour défendre sa thèse mieux valait l'oublier, d'ailleurs.

- Admettons que tu veuilles qu'il vive. Tu demandes à la personne s'il s'occupe d'animaux, non ?  
- Je pense.  
- Et tu souhaites des exemples ?  
- Et Hagrid, rêvant d'avoir un dragon... poursuivit Harry, saisissant enfin l'idée. Lui parle de Touffu et lui dit comment en venir à bout ?  
- Voilà c'est ça !

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois en face de chez le garde chasse. Le roux et le garçon à lunette tenant, une fois de plus, chacun un bras du troisième. Ils frappèrent trois coups.

Ce n'était pas que Theodore ne souhaitait pas savoir comment passer devant Touffu et "protéger" la pierre. Mais ça n'était un peu pas à eux de le faire. C'était à Dumbledore ou n'importe quel professeur, pas à quatre élèves de première année... surtout pas à quatre élève de première année.

- Hagrid ! Comment vous avez eu Norbert ?

Au fur et à mesure des explications du garde chasse, Harry commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux ; Ronald à grimacer et Theodore blanchissait à vue d'œil. Ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvait-on être aussi tarte ?

Sitôt le mot "musique" sortit, que trois tornades étaient en train de quitter la cabane et se précipitaient vers le château. Tout devait être question de minute selon Harry.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _27 (reste plus beaucoup de chapitres)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	28. Chapter 28

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 28

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Plus que 5 chapitres (pour cette partie) sans compter celui ci

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Quatre petits lions courraient à présent dans les couloirs désertés de Poudlard. Tous profitaient à présent du fait que les examens de fin d'année ne soit derrière eux pour profiter de la chaleur. Comme depuis quelques temps déjà la chance faisait cruellement défaut à nos trois lions, ils durent foncer dans le professeur Rogue. D'un côté, cela rassura Harry : il n'était pas encore trop tard. De l'autre, Theodore se disait que cela les ralentissait pour stopper Quirrel.

Ils furent obligés de faire demi-tour et faire croire à leur professeur de potion qu'ils l'écoutaient et se rendaient dans le parc comme il le leur avait ordonné. Penser qu'ils allaient obéir aurait été stupide, mais s'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire à la place n'était pas possible. Quel enseignant pourrait songer que quatre enfants de onze ans allaient décider de passer devant un chien à trois têtes pour arrêter un de leur professeur ? Aucun. Ou alors il ne serait pas des plus sains d'esprit.

En hâte ils gagnèrent le fameux couloir interdit ; le silence était pesant et aurait fait fuir n'importe lequel de ces Gryffondor s'il avait été seul. Mais il ne l'était pas et il ne reculerait donc pas.

Ils ouvrirent, quelques peu tremblant, la porte qui osait les séparer de Touffu. Harry sortit prudemment une flûte grossièrement taillée dans du bois et allait la porter à sa bouche lorsque Ronald lui montra une harpe qui jouait encore doucement.

- Comment Rogue a-t-il fait pour arriver avant nous ? S'étonna Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas Rogue c'est pour ça, Theodore profitait de cette opportunité pour de nouveau essayer de se faire entendre. C'est Quirrel.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu de toute évidence. Ils bougèrent, prudemment, la patte du gigantesque canidé et ouvrirent la fameuse et étrange trappe.

Quelques peu inquiet, les quatre compères se penchèrent au dessus du trou, dans l'espoir d'en apercevoir le fond. Ils ne virent que du noir. Une dose d'appréhension dans le ventre, ils cherchèrent du regard un objet à lancer afin de regarder ... il n'y avait rien si ce n'était eux. Hermione se proposa donc pour y aller la première, aucun des trois garçons ne trouva manière de critiquer, tous bien heureux de ne pas avoir à sauter le premier.

Enfin elle sauta. Les trois garçons attendaient, anxieux, qu'elle ne leur dise que c'était bon. Et si elle ne le leur disait pas ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Et d'elle ?

- C'est bon ! C'est... mou.

Alors Theodore sauta enfin ; immédiatement suivit de Ronald et Harry derrière le roux. Tous les trois atterrirent sur ce qui semblait être des lianes humide... quoiqu'un peu gluante. Ils ne mirent pourtant pas bien longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un piège, au même titre que Touffu ne l'avait été.

Les lianes commençaient à se resserrer autour de leurs membres Tout mouvement devint vite impossible d'ailleurs et respirer le serait aussi d'ici sous peu, si les deux génies ne faisaient pas fonctionner leurs méninges... et en vitesse, si possible.

- Mais calmez-vous bon, ordonna Hermione à Ronald et Theodore. Cessez de gesticuler... ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses et resserrer le filet du diable autour de vous. Mais... mais oui c'est ça ! Détendez vous... Gardez votre calme et... elle regarda Theodore, inquiète. Tu as une drôle de définition pour le mot "calme" Theo.

Mais déjà l'unique fille du quatuor de Gryffondor tombait, assez calme et détendue apparemment pour être libérée par la plante. Le survivant ne tarda, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, pas à la rejoindre. Pour les deux autres, en revanche, l'affaire se corsait. S'ils ne trouvaient pas une seconde solution pour se défaire de ces plantes, les lionceaux ne tarderaient pas à étouffer.

Un second éclair de génie foudroya la fille aux cheveux emmêlés. Elle prit sa baguette et fit jaillir quelques flammes bleues de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Ces dernières avaient beau être minuscules, elles suffirent à libérer les deux agités.

Comme deux poids, les prisonniers tombèrent lourdement sur le sol entre leurs deux amis. Ronald se releva aussitôt et sourit, il sourit comme s'il n'avait jamais manqué d'être étouffé par une plante gluante. La réaction de Theodore était, quand à elle, radicalement opposée. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et aucun des trois sorciers ici présent ne douta. Le problème n'était pas uniquement lié au filet du diable, comme l'avait appelé Hermione, il y avait autre chose... comme ce Sheep qu'il ne cessait de marmonner.

- Sheep ? répéta Ronald, surpris. Mais j'ai déjà entendu mon père en parler avec Percy ! Il... Euh... il a prit des gens en otage.  
- Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'intrigua Hermione, pour qui il était impossible que Ron ne suive un peu les journaux, déjà qu'elle avait du mal.  
- Percy en fait encore des cauchemars, avoua-t-il à mi-mots. Il dit revoir un môme se faire torturer ou une femme se faire tu...  
- La ferme Ron ! Hurla soudain Hermione. Tu ne vois pas que tu ne l'aides pas là ?

Ils attendirent silencieusement que les tremblements de leur ami ne s'estompent. Malgré l'élan de colère qu'avait eu Hermione un peu avant, elle était allée doucement demander au rouquin de lui en dire plus, s'il en était capable, une fois qu'ils auraient stoppés Rogue et seraient sortis d'ici.

Ce monde lui était encore assez inconnu, et elle n'était pas contre l'idée de pouvoir faire quelques parallèles entre les sorciers et les moldus, mais aussi de pouvoir les rapprocher sur certains points. Et Theodore semblait si touché, lié presque. Elle ignorait de quelle manière il pouvait s'y mêler, mais il n'y était pas totalement étranger : assurément.

Quand enfin ils s'engagèrent dans le passage sombre qui s'ouvrait à eux, ce fût avec une boule au ventre. Qu'est ce qui les attendait encore ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _28 (AG)_

= **Avez vous remarqué "Sheep" pour ceux qui me lisent depuis le début et qui ont lu "Hold up" (qui n'est actuellement plus sur mon profil mais devrait revenir prochainement -pour Noël-) alors Sheep devrait leur parler :)**_  
_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	29. Chapter 29

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 29

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Plus que 4 chapitres (pour cette partie) sans compter celui ci

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Chapitre 29

- Hey ! S'exclama Ron. On dirait des bruits d'ailes !

Ils se précipitèrent vers le point de lumière, non loin d'eux, intrigué quand à ce qu'ils allaient devoir subir cette fois ci. Les bruissements d'ailes rendaient le sens auditif presque inutile, tant ils étaient forts et nombreux. Les trois amis criaient presque pour se faire entendre les uns les autres.

- Y a une porte, avança Harry. Il suffit d'y aller et de... ne pas se faire attaquer par ces drôles d'oiseaux.  
- T'en fais un beau de drôle d'oiseau, ricana Theodore. A mon avis ce sont des clés... suffit de trouver la bonne.  
- Il doit en avoir des centaines, s'horrifia le fils Weasley. Ou presque.  
- Ahuri va. Ta porte est grosse et ancienne, tu peux éliminer d'office les petites nouvelles puisqu'il t'en faudra une semblable. Et j'te rappelle qu'on est quatre et qu'il y a quatre balais.  
- Ron, Hermione et moi on va voler, toi... tu restes au sol, décida Harry. T'es presque pire que Neville.

Grognant et râlant plus pour la forme que par conviction, le brun regarda, l'esprit tranquille, les trois autres décoller. Il gardait, tout de même, le dernier balai à portée demain, au cas où il puisse se révéler tout de même utile.

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à Harry pour repérer son vif d'or, qui prenait ici la forme d'une vieille clés, rouillée et handicapée par une aile tordue. Quelques unes de plus et il la brandissait tel un trophée.

Prudemment, il la jeta à Theodore qui ouvrit la porte tandis que les autres descendaient tranquillement du balai et les remettaient en place. Le brun ouvrit la porte et observa la nouvelle pièce avec ébahissement.

Sombre, mais majestueuse. Pour un peu elle lui rappellerait le bureau de son père (quoi que ce dernier ne soit principalement sombre). Un immense plateau de jeu semblait trôner en son centre avec des pièces adaptées au format du jeu de couleur noire et de couleur blanche.

- Ron ! C'est pour toi ça.

Peu de temps après, Harry devenait un fou noir, à la gauche de la reine ; Hermione la tour du même côté que le survivant ; Theodore s'accaparait du second fou quand Ronald montait sur le cheval entre Hermione et Harry pour devenir un des deux cavaliers noirs.

Et la partie débuta.

Les pièces miniatures étaient violentes, mais ça n'était rien comparé au modèle agrandit. Les victimes, détruites par l'ennemis, volaient, se brisaient puis allaient sur le côté : détruite le temps d'une partie. Le jeu avançait bien, et les noirs allaient l'emporter s'ils acceptaient certains sacrifices de taille.

En bon maître du jeu noir, le roux aurait dû sacrifier son fou ; en temps normal il n'hésitait jamais à perdre une pièce ou deux si la victoire était au bout du tunnel. Mais là il ne s'agissait pas que d'un simple fou... c'était de Theodore dont il s'agissait.

- Sacrifie-moi Ron ! Ordonna Theodore.  
- Hors de question, on peut jouer sans reine, refusa le roux.

Theodore Nott haussa un sourcil, en bon ex-futurs-Serpentard qu'il était désormais. Weasley était trop sentimental. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas décider de sacrifier la reine, pièce importante du jeu, afin de sauver un simple fou. Dents serrées, il se tourna vers Hermione puis vers Harry.

Il espérait trouver un peu de soutiens dans leur regard ; une étincelle dans leur prunelle qu'il pourrait traduire comme un "tu as raison Theodore, il faut qu'on te sacrifie". Mais rien de semblable.

- Mais je suis un fou, Ron ! Si je n'avais pas remplacé cette pièce... tu aurais opté pour le fou ! Insista le garçon. Jamais tu n'aurais sacrifié ta reine aussi...  
- Mais tu as remplacé le fou, Theodore, trancha le dernier des fils Weasley. Et cela change tout. Je ne peux pas te sacrifier ainsi ; regardent comment ils maltraitent les pièces ennemies.  
- Mais après en trois coups c'est gagné ! Sacrifiez-moi et c'est dans la boite après. Rends-toi à l'évidence Ron ! On ne peut pas finir la partie à quatre, il y aura forcément au moins l'un d'entre nous... qui ne sera plus sur le plateau.

Les deux autres regardaient leurs amis s'énerver l'un contre l'autre. Que leur motif était stupide, en plus. Harry, tout comme Hermione, était partagé entre les deux. Il savait que c'était une opportunité à saisir, et qu'elle n'était valable que si Theodore quittait le plateau. En revanche, même s'il n'était pas aussi proche du garçon qu'il ne l'était de Ron... il était son ami, le sacrifier serait à ses yeux une trahison. Qu'il ne l'ait demandé lui-même n'y changerait rien.

- Je, hésitai Ron après un dernier coup d'œil en direction du plateau géant. C'est d'accord.

Ravie d'avoir su se faire entendre et montrer son utilité au sein de cette expédition, Theodore s'avança, prêt à être reçu. Leurs ventres se tordirent : la crainte s'emparait d'eux. Et leur tour s'acheva. Et une pièce blanche s'avança.

Brutalement elle tacla Theodore qui se retrouva face contre terre ; ensuite, sans sentiments puisqu'il s'agissait de pièces et non d'être vivants, elle l'acheva en le frappant brutalement au thorax. Le fou blanc attrapa l'humain par le pied et le fit trainer jusqu'au bord du plateau avant de finir par le jeter contre le mur.

Seul Harry avait osé regarder jusqu'à la fin ce massacre. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et mit ses mains devant au moment même où Ronald acceptait l'offre du brun ; et ce dernier était à présent affalé sur l'avant de son cheval de marbre, en colère contre lui-même.

Pourquoi avait-il dû céder à ce foutu lion ? A ce foutu regard. Theo savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il n'y résistait pas... tout comme Zabini n'y résistait pas, comme Hermione n'y résistait pas... ou n'importe qui d'autre.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _29 (AG)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	30. Chapter 30

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 30

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Plus que 3 chapitres (pour cette partie) sans compter celui ci

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Aussitôt que l'épée du roi n'eut touchée le sol, en signe de défaite, la porte qui se trouvait derrière les pièces blanches s'ouvrit. Les trois amis regardèrent le quatrième, inquiet. Il ne s'était toujours pas relevé, malgré les longues minutes qui avaient suivies son éviction du jeu et la fin de la partie.

- Continuez à deux, suggéra Ronald. Je reste avec Theodore et l'emmène le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie.  
- Je doute que tu n'en auras besoin, sourit Harry. Il ne doit pas être trop blessé... j'espère.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois autour du dernier et qu'ils le virent inconscient ils ne purent que s'inquiéter. Hermione se baissa doucement vers son premier ami et le releva un peu. Le rouquin prit sa tête brune et la posa doucement sur ses propres jambes puis chassa de la main les deux autres.

- Vous avez Rogue à arrêter bon sang ! S'exclama-t-il, n'en pouvant plus de les entendre prétexter l'état de Theodore pour faire demi-tour.

C'est donc avec un sourire forcé qu'il regarda le pan de la cape d'Hermione disparaitre derrière la porte qui avait été ouverte grâce à leur victoire. Seul avec Theodore, il eut envie de le gifler pour qu'il ne reprenne connaissance mais doutait de l'efficacité et de la justesse de son acte.

Il regardait le torse du fils Nott se lever et se baisser et ça le rassurait. Il y avait bien que cela d'ailleurs. Soudain, Ronald sursauta. Une porte venait de claquer.

Dans un premier temps, il regarda vers la direction qu'avaient prise ses deux amis : la porte demeurait close pour le moment. Le dernier fils Weasley comprit donc, seul, que cela venait de l'autre côté : de l'entrée.

- Professeur Rogue, accueillit-il surprit son professeur de potion.  
- Vous avez l'air surpris Weasley, se moqua le graisseux. Vous vous attendiez à qui ?  
- A un autre professeur. Harry et Hermione ont prit de l'avance sur vous donc.

L'antipathique professeur soupira et s'avancer vers les deux élèves. Il s'apprêtait à obliger le satané rouquin à se redresser, par la force ou non, quand il comprit la raison qui le poussait à rester assis. Alors, de la même manière qu'Hermione un peu plus tôt, il s'abaissa.

Non pas pour le déplacer mais pour l'examiner. Doucement il regarda à l'arrière de son crâne et grimaça. Il appuya doucement sur sa cage thoracique, ce fût alors au tour du petit lion de grimacer, apparemment ce n'était pas sans douleur.

Embêté, car il n'était pas venue pour s'arrêter aussi vite mais plutôt pour stopper Potter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Severus Rogue devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : le jeu d'échec de Minerva aurait raison de lui et il n'y avait pas trente six choses à faire : il devait ramener Theodore à Pomfresh.

Délicatement, bien plus sans doute que ce qu'il n'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre Gryffondor (d'ailleurs Ronald soupçonnait sérieusement Rogue de ne rien faire s'il avait été à la place de Theodore) et commença à faire demi-tour.

- Vous venez Weasley ou vous campez sur place ?

Ronald acquiesça rapidement de la tête et alla à la suite de son redouté professeur. Jusqu'à présent tout avait laissé croire que Rogue les avaient devancés : L'aile tordue de la clé notamment.

- J'espère que votre ami Potter aura suffisamment de jugeote pour ne pas aller voir Quirrel seul, avança Rogue en marchant à grandes enjambées. Bien que cela ne soit étonnant.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux s'arrêta net et regardait, bêtement cela se lisait sur son visage, le professeur aux cheveux gras. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme pour rendre le stéréotype de la personne surprise véridique, il avait en plus les yeux ronds comme des billes, des vifs d'or ou des yeux d'elfe de maison, tout dépendait la culture de l'autre individu.

Agacé, l'homme qui le devançait se tourna et menaça d'un simple regard son élève. Il était surprenant de constater à quel point un regard pouvait être plus ou moins expressif selon les individus.

Ainsi on pouvait toujours voir une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux de Seamus, une résigné dans ceux de Dean quand il souffrait des plaisanteries du premier ; il y avait souvent cette flamme blagueuse qui brûlait dans les yeux des jumeaux Weasley ou ce regard trop sérieux chez Percy. Et il y avait le regard de Malfoy qui n'exprimait rien, ou alors parfois du mépris.

Mais Rogue dépassait bon nombre de sorciers "lambda" rien qu'en un regard il pouvait vous ordonner de vous la fermer car vous avez l'air idiot ; d'avancer si vous ne voulez pas pourrir entre ces murs humides et ensuite être collé jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ; ou encore vous laisser entendre que même le petit pois qui était dans son assiette était plus intelligent.

C'est exactement pour cela que Ronald recommença à avancer. Parce qu'il avait la très nette impression que Severus Rogue lui ferait regretter son acte s'il restait cloué sur place.

Silencieusement, l'étrange association de professeur de potion et d'élève de Gryffondor arriva enfin au niveau de l'infirmerie. Theodore avait toujours les yeux clos et sa tête était secouée au rythme des enjambées de son professeur.

- Il va bien ? Demanda timidement Ron.  
- Tellement bien qu'il compte commencer une partie de Quidditch, répondit sérieusement l'adulte. D'autres questions Weasley ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _30()_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	31. Chapter 31

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 31

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Plus que 2 chapitres (pour cette partie) sans compter celui ci - désolé de ne rien avoir mis jeudi et vendredi : pas la tête à ça

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Après avoir ordonné, aussi sèchement qu'à l'accoutumé, à son élève d'ouvrir la porte ; Severus passa devant le rouquin sans un regard en arrière. Il fit bien attention au moment de passer près des murs de ne pas cogner l'enfant.

Doucement, il posa Theodore sur un lit et ordonna sèchement au nuisible qui l'accompagnait d'aller à la recherche de l'infirmière - probablement était-elle dans son bureau ou dans les parages-. Il attendit qu'il n'ait totalement disparut pour passer sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de l'enfant, emmêlés comme Potter mais d'une manière moins agaçante.

A n'en pas douter, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soir, Théophile le tuerait sur place et il saurait faire preuve d'imagination le vieillard. Il avait beau se montrer hostile vis à vis de son fils, il n'en restait pas moins son père. Là était toute l'étrangeté des Nott : il fait souffrir mais on ne le fait pas souffrir.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, mais non pas sur sa collègue, comme il l'aurait espérait. A la place ce fût plutôt un petit serpent qu'il connaissait bien. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs les yeux et regarda, surpris, son professeur... puis le lit.

- Partez monsieur Zabini, souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse. Ne vous approchez pas.

S'il avait voulu qu'il ne s'approche il ne s'y serait pas prit d'une manière plus différente. Blaise mit, en effet, à mal la distance en quelques pas. Les cheveux noirs de l'occupant du lit lui firent penser à Potter : lui et son talent pour s'attirer les ennuis -même s'il avouait que Theodore était pas mal dans sa catégorie-. Puis la logique lui vint, miracle. Pour que Rogue ne soit ainsi : ça ne pouvait être Harry.

- Theodore, s'horrifia-t-il en voyant son visage. Il lui est arrivé quoi ? C'est Scott ! Il en a après Theo et...  
- Calmez vous le lionceau va bien, se moqua l'autre. Il a juste gagné aux échecs au prix de quelques sacrifices  
- Au même titre que l'histoire de la magie... je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre.

Rogue frissonna d'horreur en réussissant à faire un parallèle entre cette phrase, d'apparence pourtant anodine, et ce foutu Black ; Blaise prenait, pendant ce temps, une main inanimée de son ami et le regardait bêtement. Il semblait attendre qu'il n'ouvre un œil et ne lui crie "surprise" mais ça n'arriverait pas. Pas vrai ? Son torse qui se soulevait étrangement, ses grimaces intempestives, le sang qui ne devait pas être de la sauce tomate. Tout ceci était vrai... affreusement vrai, pensa-t-il.

- En fait, commença Blaise. Je pense qu'au même titre que les potions... je vais chercher à comprendre  
- Mais, s'étonna Rogue. Vous comprenez mes cours  
- Theodore m'explique  
- Ah, eut-il comme toute réponse. Et bien... 10 points pour Gryffondor alors.  
- J'vous aie entendu, ricana Blaise. Et j'vais le dire à tooooout le monde.  
- La ferme Blaise, entendit-on sortir de la bouche du blessé. Ferme là.

Et cela fonctionna. Sans doute était ce plus dû au fait que Theodore ne soit encore en mesure de râler après Blaise dans cet état que par la demande en elle-même... mais il s'était tût tout de même. Là était le principal aux yeux de tous.

Calme et silence devint vite une situation pesante, mais c'était éphémère évidemment. Rogue fondit, comme à son habitude, sur le lion et l'attrapa aux épaules pour le secouer. Ce dernier se contenta de grimacer.

- Restez avec nous, Nott, ordonna-t-il, sec. C'est un ordre.

Bien évidemment, cela fût vain. Il en profita donc pour ôter la moitié des points qu'il avait attribué un peu plus tôt pour "désobéissance". Il fût pourtant bien obligé de les rendre à la vue du regard de l'autre étudiant -non il ne se ramollissait pas- dont les yeux laissaient clairement sous-entendre qu'il recommencerait à être casse pied s'il ne remédiait pas à cette situation -la peur, la peur... d'un enfant de 11 ans et de sa langue-

- Professeur, si vous me permettez...  
- Je ne vous permets pas, coupa sèchement Rogue. Fichez le camp.  
- Tant pis, je m'autorise tout seul, ricana l'étudiant. Donc j'allais dire qu'il écouterait peut être plus quelqu'un qu'il aime, qu'il apprécie.

Le regard noir et assassin qu'on lui offrit le fit éclater de rire, ce qu'il pouvait aimer embêter son monde. Mais alors que ce soit Rogue rendait l'acte encore plus agréable, quel plaisir de le voir aussi abasourdi par sa propre bêtise. De le voir en perdre ses mots.

La porte claqua et une femme, d'apparence assez âgée, entra suivit du rouquin. Immédiatement, Pomfresh se précipita vers son collègue toujours accroché à l'élève dans le lit.

- Que s'est-il passé Severus ? interrogea Poppy en s'affairant.  
- Il est passé, avec ses amis, devant Touffu.  
- C'est... lui qui a...  
- Non, ils ont passé le filet du diable et les clés avec brio. Je pense que le troll ne posera pas de problème puisqu'il sera déjà hors d'état... et que mon épreuve de logique va satisfaire Granger. Je plains, en revanche, Potter pour la suite.  
- Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre, fit-elle soudain  
- Ah ! Vous non plus ? S'intéressa Blaise. C'est parce qu'il explique mal hein ?

Pomfresh observa le serpent, incrédule. Que faisait-il ici, lui. Pourquoi restait-il dans leurs jambes et aux côtés d'un lion ? Ronald, lui, le fixait avec incompréhension. Il savait que Theodore et lui s'entendaient relativement bien mais il ignorait que c'était au point de risquer une retenue avec une chauve souris. Rogue, quand à lui, se contenta de tuer, une fois de plus, l'étudiant du regard avant de souffler.

- Fichez-moi le camp Zabini, ou ce n'est pas une retenue avec moi que vous aurez.  
- Ce que vous pouvez être susceptible.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _31()_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

**Comme vous avez dû le lire : la fin est proche. Je n'ai pas encore finie d'écrire l'année deux et... vu comment c'est partie ça risque de pas être demain la veille**_ (moral moral quand tu nous manques... j'arrive en ce moment simplement à tuer la mère de Blaise ; tuer Theo etc. Bref pas de truc prévu pour LSE) _**donc c'était pour avoir votre avis. Souhaitez vous qu'on attende que j'ai fini l'écriture pour la mettre**_ (et avoir un chapitre/jour probablement) _**ou alors l'avoir alors qu'elle est encore en cours d'écriture et l'avoir euh... on verras comment ?**_ Le choix vous appartient.  
_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	32. Chapter 32

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 32

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Et bien... l'avant dernier chapitre... déjà. j'attends votre décision quand à la suite. Attendre ou pas :)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux pour aussitôt les refermer. Ce que la lumière pouvait être lumineuse, ne pouvait-elle pas être sombre pour une fois. Avant qu'il ne comprenne l'étendu de sa bêtise, Theodore recommençait à ouvrir les yeux mais plus doucement. Très doucement même, il mit bien trois minutes à entièrement les ouvrir et s'apercevoir qu'un effroyable sourire l'attendant au tournant.

- Hey les potos ! Appela le propriétaire de ce sourire. Y a Theo qui est de retour.

Deux autres personnes arrivèrent, et eux aussi se mirent à lui sourire. Theodore aurait pourtant amplement préféré se réveiller seul, plutôt qu'entouré de la sorte. Bien sur qu'il aimait et tenait à la compagnie de Seamus, Ronald et Hermione mais ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité, aurait préféré ne pas avoir à répondre à autant de questions, toutes plus stupides les unes les autres. Non il ne se sentait pas mieux et non il dormait encore et oui il souhaitait faire du Quidditch. Questions débiles suivantes, s'il vous plait.

- Theo, souffla Hermione. Tu... t'avais raison.  
- Bien sur qu'il avait raison, s'enquit aussitôt Seamus, en en profitant pour ébouriffer les cheveux du bruns. Sinon je l'aimerais pas autant et il serait pas aussi intelligent et... il a raison au sujet de quoi en fait ?

Les trois sorciers en herbes regardèrent avec surprise le quatrième et dernier individu, quelque peu exaspéré par son étonnante réponse. Non qu'ils ne le croyaient bête, ils savaient tous trois que Seamus pouvait se montrer intelligent quand il le voulait... mais justement c'était lorsqu'il le voulait.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à être mis à la porte par Pomfresh qui les trouvait, sans doute n'avait elle pas entièrement tord, notamment Seamus qui ne cessait de s'émerveiller, de s'extasier comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Mais il n'était au courant de rien. Enfin, cela reste que le départ des trois autres fut accueillis non sans plaisir avec Theodore et il ne chercha même pas à cacher son ravissement.

La vieille femme le garda l'espace de quelques jours dans sa prison blanche. Moins de soixante douze heure plus tard, le brun l'agaçait déjà pour sortir et regagner son dortoir. A coup de râleriez, de sourire innocent, de promesse qui ne seraient sans doute pas tenues et de regard de chien battue, Pomfresh finit par céder à l'enfant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle commune, il se faufila aussitôt vers le dortoir. Il ne demandait pas à être seul pour cette fois, mais c'était trop bruyant. Beaucoup trop bruyant. La porte s'ouvrit et lui ne bougea pas, il savait qui venait d'entrer, à peu de chose près. Ronald, Seamus, Dean ou Neville. Il doutait que ça ne soit Hermione qu'il avait vu plongé dans un épais livre en pénétrant dans l'antre rouge.

- Theodore, appela une voix, qui n'était pourtant pas celle de ses camarades de chambre.  
- Percy ? S'intrigua le brun en se retournant. Qu'est ce... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je... me posais une question, avoua l'aîné en fermant les yeux et inspirant un grand coup. Mais j'ignore si c'est le bon moment pour te la poser.  
- Tu ne pourras jamais le savoir à l'avance, sourit le premier année. Mais en quoi, moi, puis-je t'être utile ?

Toujours assis sur son lit, Theodore regardait avec interrogation Percy Weasley. Quelle était donc la raison de sa venue dans ce dortoir qui n'était pourtant pas le sien ? Qu'avait-il à lui demander qui l'inquiétait tant ?

Resté à l'entrée de la chambre, l'un des frères aînés de Ronald regardait la pièce d'un drôle d'air. Le brun se demanda brièvement si c'était la pièce qu'il observait ou alors lui qu'il évitait de regarder, cela était deux choses différentes.

- J'espère que tout va bien, commença Percy, mettant à mal le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants. Si jamais tu as un problème, dis le moi.

Nott haussa un sourcil. Où voulait donc en venir Percy, était ce cela qu'il voulait lui dire dès le départ ? Il en doutait. Sans doute le préfet s'était-il donc dégonflé et avait improvisé. Une chose était certaine : il ne savait pas masquer ses émotions, il était exactement comme Ronald à ce stade. Fred et George, eux, savaient rester digne lorsqu'il le fallait. Ils ne rougissaient pas à la première occasion, ne se mettaient pas à jouer avec leurs doigts dans une situation embarrassante... ils savaient contrôleur leur corps. Ce qui les rendait beaucoup plus dangereux que ne l'étaient d'autres.

- Bonne nuit, acheva-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans demander son reste.

Et Theodore n'en demanda guère plus. Si Percy, ou n'importe qui d'autre, avait quelque chose à demander qu'il le fasse, il n'avait jamais mangé personne pour le moment. Et la chair humaine ne l'intéressait pas plus que nécessaire.

Le brun s'allongea sur son matelas et observa le plafond ; il tourna la tête et observa le lit défait de Seamus. Ses draps étaient en boule au bout du lit et l'oreiller trainait encore au sol. Heureusement que les elfes de maison arrangeraient les choses dans quelques instants.

- Theo est de retour, commença Seamus avec enthousiasme et en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Ce soir c'est... une bonne nuit de sommeil pour tous.  
- Oh mon dieu, se stupéfia Dean. Tu laisses de côté une nuit à faire n'importe quoi pour le laisser dormir !  
- Bah oui, je suis un gentil Gryffy moi.  
- Le gentil Gryffy est prié de se taire, marmonna Theodore en se tournant dans son lit. Sinon le vilain Theodore va le faire taire à coup de chaudron sur la tête.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _32 (soit l'avant dernier)_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

**Comme vous avez dû le lire : la fin est proche. Je n'ai pas encore finie d'écrire l'année deux et... vu comment c'est partie ça risque de pas être demain la veille**_ (moral moral quand tu nous manques... j'arrive en ce moment simplement à tuer la mère de Blaise ; tuer Theo etc. Bref pas de truc prévu pour LSE) _**donc c'était pour avoir votre avis. Souhaitez vous qu'on attende que j'ai fini l'écriture pour la mettre**_ (et avoir un chapitre/jour probablement) _**ou alors l'avoir alors qu'elle est encore en cours d'écriture et l'avoir euh... on verras comment ?**_ Le choix vous appartient.  
_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

A bientôt (_demain probablement ; sauf si..._)

Snap" B


	33. Chapter 33

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons)_

**Résumé** : Theodore Nott était la fierté de son père mais c'est du passé à présent. De haut de ses onze ans le voilà devenu Gryffondor et un traitre à son sang. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier après tout "traitre à son sang" quand on a que onze ans ? Bien des choses.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 33

**Année en cours**: La première

**En plus** : Merci de vos review, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuse (_même si ça n'équivaut pas HP6 xD_) ;** je tiens à préciser qu'afin de me détacher des livres... je ne les relies pas, je fais tout de tête**

**Divers**: : Dernier chapitre ; en ce qui concerne la parution de la seconde année elle sera donc un peu décalée par rapport à la fin de la première. Avant je termines de poster "Theodore Nott" et "Lügner" _(ça sera déjà pas mal)_

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Assis dans le train, adossé contre la vitre, Theodore écoutait on ne peut plus distraitement la conversation qu'avaient les trois autres occupants du wagon. Les deux garçons étaient encore en train de se moquer de la mine déconfite des Serpentard lorsqu'on leur annonça qu'ils n'étaient finalement plus les premiers dans la coupe des quatre maisons, mais que Gryffondor passait en tête. Tandis que Hermione tentait de les faire taire, ou alors dévier vers un autre sujet de conversation qui ne parlait pas d'un des meilleurs amis de Theodore et des autres imbéciles.

Lui était à mille lieux de se soucier de qui avait gagné la coupe. Le fait de retrouver son père d'ici quelques heures lui nouait l'estomac. Cela avait beau faire un peu moins d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, la peur du début était encore et toujours omni présente. Théophile avait peut être eu dix mois pour s'habituer à la répartition de Theodore à Gryffondor, mais il en avait eu tout autant pour ruminer sa colère et chercher une punition digne de ce nom.

Trois coups de sifflets retentirent sur le quai de Pré-au-lard. Le train cala. La vitesse augmenta. Le ventre de Theodore se noua un peu plus encore. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous obligés de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances d'été, alors qu'ils pouvaient rester au château le reste du temps.

- Theo, appela Hermione. Tu veux quelque chose ? Chocogrenouille ? Sucaçide ?  
- Non... non merci, refusa-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

Les prés, les champs, les forêts, les ruisseaux, les ponts, les vallées. Tout semblait aller si vite. La journée semblait passer à une vitesse accélérée. Le temps paraissait se moquer, se jouer de lui. Il devait prendre un malin plaisir à ainsi accélérer l'heure de sa mort. Probablement exagérait-il, il était même certain d'exagérer : son père n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer, mais franchement il ne voulait pas arriver.

Le ciel restait clair, mais l'horloge avançait à vive allure. Aussi vite que le train ne filait droit, les aiguilles avançaient toutes sur le cadran circulaire.

- Vous comptez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Theodore, espérant profiter de ces derniers moments avec eux.  
- Mes parents ont dit qu'ils souhaitaient me laisser la surprise, sourit Hermione.  
- J'irais sans doute jouer au Quidditch avec Fred, George et Ginny, continua Ronald. "Fin... on reste au Terrier quoi.  
- Les Dursley vont sans doute... être comme d'habitude, acheva Harry en grimaçant. Et toi ?

Le brun ne répondit pas au second, les yeux et les pensées de nouveau perdus dans le paysage qui défilait. Mais la disparition du fin sourire qu'il avait affiché et l'affaissement de ses épaules parlèrent pour lui.

Le train ralentit, ralentit, ralentit. Jusqu'à être complètement stoppé face au quai de la voie 9 3/4. Un brouhaha stupéfiant commençait à se faire entendre dans le couloir du train, des valises commençaient à quitter le filet à bagage, des élèves sortaient du train et rejoignaient avec plaisir leur famille respective.

Soupirant et conscient qu'il ne pouvait faire demi-tour, Theo regardait ses trois amis qui avaient déjà leur malle à la main. Harry semblait aussi heureux que lui, ce qui ne fit que l'étonner : il retrouvait bien ses moldus, non ? Il devrait en être ravi depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus.

- Bonne vacances, sourit Ron avant de quitter le compartiment, suivit aussitôt de Harry.

Hermione, elle, attendit que son ami ne daigne enfin s'emparer de la hanse de sa malle pour avancer. Au même titre que Theodore ne l'avait fait au début de l'année, elle le guidait et l'obligeait à avancer.

Une fois devant la porte ouverte du train, Theodore s'arrêta et regarda la fillette complètement désemparé. Il n'avait qu'une envie prendre ses jambes à son cou, ou alors retourner à Poudlard. Que se serait beau, merveilleux, idéal d'y retourner si vite.

Il descendit doucement les marches du train et regarda anxieusement en direction du quai. Son regard croisa celui de son père, qui le toisait haineusement. Theodore baissa les yeux et s'avança, à petites enjambées, vers le vieil homme, convaincu qu'il regretterait bien vite Rogue, Mcgonagall et Malfoy.

Le plus lentement possible, le Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'ancien serpent. Ce dernier l'attendait, observait sa démarche. Son pied claquait, Theodore le voyait bien, régulièrement sur les dalles de la gare, preuve qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Un fin sourire éclaira le visage du brun qui s'arrêta alors et s'accroupit pour défaire puis refaire son lacet. Une fois le cordon de nouveau étroitement serré, il se redressa et soupira sans pour autant reprendre sa route.

Théophile s'impatientait ? Très bien, espérons alors qu'il était devenu patient au cours de l'année. Il avait certes envie d'agacer son paternel, mais le fils Nott n'était pas suicidaire pour autant. L'inévitable arriva, bien trop vite au goût de l'apprenti sorcier, et il arriva à la hauteur de son père.

- Enfin te voilà, cracha l'adulte en direction de son fils. Viens, on rentre.

Il fût fermement agrippé par l'épaule et disparut en même temps que l'homme ne levait sa baguette. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour voir Ron lui sourire maladroitement.

**Fin**... de l'année

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre _33 et c'est donc... **FINI**  
_

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas hein ;)_ (au contraire)_

Un avis, bon ou mauvais est le bienvenu_ (toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est justifiée et aide à améliorer)_

Snap" B

* * *

**Extrait du premier chapitre de la seconde année **

C'est ainsi que Potter était trop Potter pour Théophile Nott, et qu'il était hors de question que son fils ne sympathise avec le survivant, aussi Gryffondor ne soit le fils en question. C'est ainsi que Ronald s'était avéré être un Weasley et de ce fait là : peu fréquentable. Hermione, la née-moldu, ne valait pas mieux que le rouquin précédemment citer... et Théophile s'était montré bien plus vulgaire dans ses propos, le "née-moldu" avait été privilégié par le fils. Quand à Blaise, la réponse allait dans le sens inverse. Cette fois ce n'était plus Theodore qu'il fallait protéger des mauvaises fréquentation, mais Theodore qui devenait un de ces mauvaises fréquentations justement.

Conclusion de la situation : Theodore était coupé du monde et affreusement seul.


End file.
